New Beginnings
by Snushnana
Summary: After all the stuff that happened in Forks, you'd think that a country like New Zealand, on the other side of the world, would be the ideal place to get away from it all. But running from your problems never works, they always catch up with you in the end
1. Encounters

_Hey everyone,_

_This is a fanfic my friend wrote but she's too much a wuss to publish it herself so I decided to do it for her. This is basically a spoof of the Twilight Saga with a whole lot of twist. It's set in Dunedin, New Zealand and a few things about the characters have been changed to make it flow better. We came up with the ideas together during exam time to stop us from going insane, but she wrote it. New characters introduced, based on real people, though most names have been changed, and we don't own any of the Twilight characters or story line. Anyway hope you enjoy it. Feedback would be appreciated._

_Sushi :)_

_

* * *

_

"You really are in a stink mood, aren't you?" Amy asked as they walked along the street. "I would have thought that going to the gym would have put you in a better mood,"

"Not if you fall off the treadmill, it doesn't," Sushi said.

"Point taken," Amy said and they continued to walk.

The two girls walking up the street seemed to be perfectly ordinary teenage girls. They were both of about he same height, which was below average. Sushi had thick dark curly hair which was chopped reasonably short and pulled back into a messy ponytail, brown skin and chocolate brown eyes. She was in her second year of university, studying chemistry. Sushi was a rather cheerful person, who was smiling most of the time and was keen to talk to anyone, and often had a lot to say.

She set a rather strong contrast with Amy, who had pale skin with freckles over her nose and cheeks, long and straight pale blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail and blue eyes. She was also in her second year of university, but she was studying microbiology. Unlike Sushi, Amy was more likely to be seen with a thoughtful expression on her face rather than a smile; she was usually off in her own little world. She also tended to be a lot shyer around new people, and was much quicker to anger than her friend, but it usually didn t take her long to get over her bad moods.

University was going to start in two days, and this year they were going to have to get used to flatting on top of their workloads, but they were both rather looking forward to the year ahead. But it wasn t like they expected anything out of the ordinary to happen; after all they were just normal teenage girls.

There were a number of potholes up ahead and somehow Sushi managed to trip over in one of them. Amy hadn't really noticed, she was continuing to walk off up the street, walking and talking still, as per usual, her mind was probably somewhere else entirely. But despite the fact that her friend was walking off up the street it must have been Sushi's lucky day, as there was someone there to help her up off the ground and the first thing she noticed was that he was very tall, and she had to crane her neck up to look at him. That was when she noticed that he was extremely hot, with dark hair and eyes and he was very muscular and rather tanned.

"Man, that must have looked so stupid," she said, fidgeting awkwardly. "How embarrassing,"

"Nah, it's all good," the random said, and that was when she noticed that he had an American accent. "I'm Jacob by the way,"

Amy showed back up then, she must have realised that she d been talking to herself. "Um, hey what's going on?" she asked looking slightly confused and also rather impressed.

"This is Jacob," Sushi explained and then extended her hand out for him to shake it. "I'm Sushi and this is Amy,"

"Like the food?" he asked.

"That's not your real name is it?" he asked her.

"No," she shook her head. "It's actually Shoshannah, but everyone calls me Sushi,"

"Oh ok then, cool," he said.

He shook her hand then and she started slightly when she felt how hot his skin was, it felt like he had been running a marathon and the day wasn t exactly warm either.

"Man your hand feels so nice," she said, and Jacob began to look rather awkward.

"Ah yeah," he said. "I've been um you know doing stuff,"

Amy leant over to Sushi and whispered quietly in her ear. "I wonder what kind of stuff," she said, and then Sushi shot her an incredulous look and then immediately turned back to Jacob, who was still looking extremely awkward with the whole situation.

"So, are you at uni then?" Sushi asked, trying to break the weirdness.

"Ah yeah," he said. "I'm doing first year health science,"

Amy snorted rather loudly then and Sushi started laughing and that lasted for a good few minutes. Health Science was probably the worst course that you could be doing at university, it consisted of all the students who were trying to get into professional programmes such as medicine and physiotherapy, and sometimes it seemed like that all the course convenors were trying to do was get as many people to drop out as possible to narrow down the field of applicants. Both girls had done the First Year Health Science course and knew exactly what this poor boy was in for over the next year.

"I'm sorry," Sushi said when she finally managed to get her breath back. "I'm doing Chemistry, it's my second year. We both did health sci last year so we probably can't really laugh,"

"Oh then maybe one of you could help me out when I get stuck then," he said, and it was obvious that he was trying to sound like he was joking.

"Amy could do that, couldn't you Amy?" Sushi said.

Amy, who had been staring off into space, deeply immersed in another one of her train of thoughts, started slightly and then looked at her. "What?" she asked.

"I was saying that you could help Jacob out with his health sci stuff," Sushi explained.

"Nah uh," Amy said rather quickly. "You did way better than I did last year,"

"But I m also more busy than you are," Sushi pointed out.

"Well I suppose I could help him with like Hubs and Cells, but you can deal with the Chem and Physics," Amy said. "You know how crap I am at both of those,"

"You're not crap, you were just a big ball of stress," Sushi said, and Amy flipped one hand dismissively at her.  
"Actually I'm starving so can you just get your new friend's number so that we can go back to the flat and get some food?" Amy asked.  
"That's if he ll give me his number," Sushi said, and totally winked at Jacob.  
"Okay," he said with a smile on his face and then they exchanged numbers.  
After a somewhat lingering goodbye, the girl s left Jacob and continued walking towards the flat, in animated discussion the whole way back.

The semester started off rather normally then and they were into class and work. Thursday was when Amy had her first microbiology lab, and she just happened to be in a rather foul mood that day. Not because of any particular reason, but just because it was one of those days where nothing seemed to be going right. Even the weather seemed to be against her, it was a typical muggy day where there was the threat of rain, but it never did, the sort of whether that made her grumpy at the best of times. And then there was Sushi, she was her best friend and Amy loved her to bits, but if she mentioned that Jacob boy one more time Amy was going to scream. They had met him on Saturday, it was now Thursday and she was sick of hearing about him and she hadn t seen him since.

At that particular moment, it was nearing the end of her microbiology lab and she was staring intently into a microscope trying to find the bacteria that were supposedly there, but she highly doubted that she was going to find them. Actually the most appealing course of action at that moment was throwing the slide on the floor and simply walking out. It was not a good thing, she was supposed to be enjoying her microbiology lab, she had picked it up as her major for a reason.

"Are you alright?" someone asked from behind her. "You seem rather frustrated,"

"However did you guess?" Amy drawled unable to stop herself from sounding rude, pushing her chair away from the table and turning to look at the speaker. That was when her mouth dropped open and she began to mentally kick herself.

"You just seemed to be rather upset," he said.

That sentence didn t really process in her mind; she was kind of in a state of shock. He was impossibly pale, with dark ringed, golden eyes and strange and rather messy bronze coloured hair. He was rather lanky and kind of tall, but it was impossible to miss the fact that he was extremely good looking, like an almost inhuman level of good looking. She suppressed the urge to actually kick herself, or maybe she should just stick her other foot in her mouth.

"Are you alright?" he asked her then. "Would you like to step outside for some air?"

She just nodded mutely and then immediately stood up and walked out the door to stand in the corridor and try to collect her thoughts. Something about him just caught her completely off guard, it was impossible not to see how completely gorgeous he was, and yet there was something about him that almost sent chills down her back and made her feel slightly nervous. She was just considering running into the lab and grabbing her things, lying and saying that she was sick and then heading straight back home just to escape this awkward feeling, but then the door to the lab opened and he came back out into the hallway again.

"I thought I should check how you're feeling," he said, and she couldn't ignore the slightly puzzled expression on his face. She could only imagine what the expression on her face was, it was probably something reminiscent of a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. She couldn't understand why she had to act so stupid in front of him, he must be certain that she didn't have any brains.

"Fine," she somehow managed to gasp. "I'm just fine,"

At that moment, the whole class piled out into the corridor and she realised that she must have missed the summary and stuff.

"Crap," she muttered to herself. "Looks like I've got extra work tonight," She went back into the classroom and started to tidy up her work station, and then she realised that he was standing right there.

"Why don't we go over the lab now, instead of you doing it yourself later?" he suggested. "That's only if there isn't anywhere that you need to be,"

Amy searched around for some kind of excuse, but all that came out of her mouth was a series of ums or varying lengths. She caught him smirking at her then.

"Stop trying to come up with an excuse, he said. This won't take long at all,"

She sat back down in her chair, resigned to the fact that the next ten minutes or however long it took was going to be kind of awkward. She decided to cope with it by staring very fixedly at her lab-book and not at him that made it somewhat less distracting. But he was very good at explaining things and she found that everything was making perfect sense when he was the one explaining it. Suddenly her day had gotten a whole lot better.

Sushi, on the other hand was waiting downstairs near the the microbiology building for Amy to come out. She figured that she must have left early, so it would probably be a good idea if she started walking home. Although it was rather strange for Amy not to text her, though on second thought she had been in a particularly bad mood earlier and sometimes it was just best to avoid Amy when she was in a bad mood. She was just coming up to the Link when she heard a very familiar voice behind her.

"Hi Jacob!" she said as he fell into step behind her. She been waiting to see him all week, there was something about him that made her heart beat just that little bit quicker. They had been texting each other rather regularly over the week, and Sushi got the distinct feeling that Amy was getting rather sick of hearing about Jacob. But she wasn't going to get sick of talking about him anytime soon, though it was probably best to keep the Jacob talk to a minimum about her. But this wasn't really the time to think about Amy, not when there was an incredibly hot boy standing in front of her.

"What are you up to?" he asked her.

"Just heading home after my lab," she explained.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked her.

Sushi didn't even really have to think about that one. "Yeah," she said. "And maybe when we get there we can go over some of your health sci stuff,"

"Sounds like a plan," he said.

They got home and there wasn't anyone else there, so they ended up with stuff spread over the kitchen table as they went through the lectures that Jacob had already done. Sushi wasn't sure that he needed tutoring, he seemed to have a good grasp on everything that he was being taught, but there was no chance that she was going to turn him away.

They had been sitting there for a while when Amy finally came in the door, looking somewhat flustered.

"Hey are you alright?" Sushi asked her. "I thought you might have come home early, so I left without you,"

"Its fine," Amy said, pulling her cell phone out of her bag and checking for messages. "I did some extra work with one of the lab demonstrators after class, and then I almost got hit by a car on the way home, it was not cool," she paused for a moment, seeing Jacob sitting at the table. "Oh hi, Jacob," she said.

"What was your lab demonstrator like?" Sushi asked. "Because for some reason, you seem to be in a much better mood,"

"Absolutely gorgeous," Amy said, making the triangle shaped that she usually did with her hands.

"What's his name?" Sushi asked.

The blonde shrugged then. "I don't know, we didn't really find anything out about each other. Well I'm going to upstairs to have a shower, so you two have fun," she paused for a moment. "Oh wait I got you a present, its banana flavoured,"

She chucked something at Sushi, who somehow managed to catch it and stared at it. "Why did you even have a condom in your bag Amy?" she asked, and Amy just shrugged and then turned and headed upstairs.

Jacob turned to Sushi then. "Hey, what was up with the thing she was doing with her hands?" he asked her.

"You know, male body shape," Sushi explained, flipping idly through the chemistry textbook in front of her.

He laughed then. "Oh ok, that makes sense then,"

"Alright then, back to lecture slides," Sushi said.


	2. Germaphobe

**_Hey everyone,_**

**_It's me again here's the next chapter in my friend's story, hope you enjoy it. It's longer then the last one and again we don't own any twilight characters. Have fun reading and please let me know what you think :)_**

**_Thanks,_**

**_Sushi xx_**

**_

* * *

_**

The next day, Amy was sitting in the library and waiting for Sushi and using the internet. It was her day where she didn't have any classes, so just bumming around and not doing much seemed like a good idea. They hadn't really done a huge amount of work in class that week, so it wasn't like she had to be studying and going over notes and lecture slides. Actually, she wasn't entirely sure that she enjoyed the days like this; she would much prefer to have something to do. But later on in the semester, when the work started piling up, any kind of break would be appreciated, so she might as well take advantage of the lack of work. So she was e-mailing her friend Louise, from back home, about recent events, including the gorgeous lab demonstrator that she couldn't seem to get out of her head. Mostly she just wanted to know his name; it was much easier when you could put a name to a face. Despite that, she wasn't sure that she wanted to see him again; there was definitely something about him that made her feel slightly nervous. Oh well, her microbiology labs were only every second week, so she had a couple of weeks before the next time she was going to see him. All the thinking was making her slightly fidgety and she just finished her e-mail and was looking for something to do. She was just considering getting up and going to find Sushi, who was really late, when a familiar voice spoke from behind her.

"Oh well look who it is," a male voice said.

Amy stood up then and somehow managed to trip over the side of the chair. She fully expected to hit the ground, but then someone caught her and set back on her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, examining her with golden coloured eyes.

"You have really cold hands," she blurted out without thinking and he jerked his hands away from her like he had been stung.

"I'm sorry," she managed to stammer out. "I didn't mean to be rude,"

"Never mind," he said somewhat awkwardly. "Did you understand all the work from last night?"

"Yeah," Amy said, fidgeting and looking down at the ground. She couldn't believe this; she had once again managed to make herself look like a complete imbecile. This was taking the phrase 'socially challenged' and pushing it up to a whole new level. But then this seemed to be a unique situation, even when she was having moments of painful shyness, she managed to avoid falling over chairs. What was it about this guy that was making it so hard for her to function like a normal human being? On the bright side, maybe he would find her weird and hence leave her alone and then she wouldn't have to endure any more awkward moments like this. She began to deliberate the best way to get out of this situation, she could probably make some excuse about going to meet her friend, after all that wasn't a lie, and he didn't need to know that they were supposed to meet here.

Just as she was about to start making her excuses, with her usual impeccable timing, Sushi showed up. "Hey Amy," she said. "Who's your friend?"

Amy opened her mouth but then remembered that she totally didn't know his name. "Uh," she trailed off somewhat awkwardly, and once again mentally cursed herself for acting like an idiot.

Sushi just raised one eyebrow at her, and then stuck her hand out. "Hey I'm Sushi, like the food," she said. It was Sushi's icebreaker, the line she used when meeting new people and Amy had never been as grateful for it as she was at that moment.

He hesitated. "Sorry, I don't shake," he said. "I have some issues with touching people's hands,"

"Oh are you a germaphobe?" Sushi asked him. "Don't worry, Amy gets the same way, she can start freaking out over the strangest things,"

That was it, Amy had officially reached the point of wishing that the ground would open up and swallow her, right there and then and spare her some of this torture. It was true, she did have some issues with germs, but her personality quirks were not something that needed to go public.

"My name is Edward, by the way," he said. "Edward Cullen," Amy got the distinct impression that he was making an effort to break the awkward tension, but she was just relieved that she finally knew what his name was. She was snapped back to the present when he started speaking again. "So why are you called Sushi then?"

"It's just what my friends call me," Sushi explained. "Don't ask why, because I don't really know, it just worked out that way. So what course are you doing at uni then?" It was at that point that Amy was feeling rather jealous about her friend's ability to talk so casually to someone that managed to leave her completely tongue-tied. But then it had been like that for the year that they had known each other, Sushi had always found it a lot easier to meet and talk to new people than she had.

"My masters in microbiology," he explained.

"So you're the hot lab demonstrator then?" Sushi asked and Amy immediately sat down on the chair, staring down at the ground and covering her face with her hands. She couldn't believe that Sushi had just said that, what the hell was he going to think about her now?

"I was the reason that she was late home from her lab, yes," he said. "What subject are you majoring in then?" he asked her.

"Chemistry," she said cheerfully. "With some physics and some calculus on the side,"

"That's quite impressive," he said, and Sushi just grinned widely.

"What can I say, I enjoy calculus," she said.

"I can tell that you do," he said.

Sushi gave him a curious look. "How can you tell something like that?" she asked.

"Well duh, it's because he can read minds," Amy said mockingly, deciding to move from awkward silence to sarcasm and Edward just looked at her and she blushed and looked down at the ground once again.

"It was just a gut feeling," he said quickly, and it almost sounded like he was covering up for something. "You know people get those sometimes, surely you've had one before,"

"Hey just relax," Sushi said, holding up her hands in a placating gesture. "It was just a joke,"

They stood there talking for a few more minutes, until Sushi stopped and explained that she had to get going to a chemistry lab, one that she had very conveniently forgotten about when they had made their plans for lunch that morning, said goodbye and then left. Amy was left sitting in her chair feeling extremely awkward, and wondering what the hell she was going to do.

"Well she was um interesting," Edward said, and she looked up to see him standing there, looking at her.

"Hey no bad-mouthing Sush," Amy said quickly. It didn't matter how shy she was, no one was going to get away with saying anything bad about her best friend.

"I wasn't," he said. "I just said that she was interesting,"

"Ah right," Amy said. "I'm just going to go and get some lunch, I'm starving,"

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked. "I have recently found that my afternoon is free, and besides, you'd just look strange sitting around by yourself,"

"Well I'm strange anyway," she said, shrugging, trying very hard not to worry about what he was thinking about her, it wasn't like it mattered anyway. "So it's not going to make much difference either way,"

"Since it's not going to make any difference, then you shouldn't have any problem with me coming with you then," Edward pointed out and Amy realised then that she was about to try and start talking her way out of it. Then she realised just how insane that was, she was practically trying to run away from this seriously hot guy like he had the plague or something. And he was intelligent too, and one thing she had always said was that she liked guys that she could have a proper conversation with. There was nothing stopping her, except for that uncomfortable feeling niggling at the back of her mind, a feeling that was almost reminiscent of fear, but that was stupid, what reason did she have to be afraid of him?

Unable to find any kind of response, she just stood there and after a moment she realised that he was looking at her oddly.

"What?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Nothing," he said quickly, shaking his head.

"Ok," Amy said. "I guess you can come along if you really want to,"

She packed her laptop into the bag and made sure that she had all of her stuff and then stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder and then once again she found herself feeling rather awkward.

So that was how she found herself sitting at a Japanese restaurant with Edward sitting across the table watching her with those strange eyes. She had no idea what she was supposed to be thinking, especially when he kept on giving looks like she was confusing him or something. Also she was trying rather hard to avoid his gaze, every time their eyes met her breath caught in her throat. This was insane; no male should be having this kind of profound effect on her, no matter how attractive he was. Amy glanced down at her lunch that was sitting in front of her.

"Are you sure that you don't want to eat something?" she asked him, and he shook his head.

"No I'm fine," he said. It was strange, they were in a restaurant and he had made no indication of wanting to eat or drink anything. Just one more thing to make Amy uncomfortable, but then the last half hour had been filled with uncomfortable moments; this really shouldn't make any difference.

"Oh ok then," she said, and then decided to ask something that had been bothering her for a while. "Hey what's up with your eyes?" she asked him, and he looked briefly confused. "I mean, they're such a strange colour, I've never seen eyes like yours before," he just looked at her and then Amy began to feel weird. "I'm sorry, I've offended you, haven't I?" she asked him.

Edward just shook his head. "Don't worry about that, I'm not easily offended,"

For some reason, he had a smile on his face; she wondered what he was finding so amusing.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"Just a private joke," he said, and then sighing to herself, Amy turned back to her food.

She was beginning to doubt that there was any point in this conversation, it wasn't like there was any personal information being shared between them and she couldn't escape the feeling that there was something he was trying to keep from her, some really big secret. Looking down at the meal in front of her, she just prodded at a piece of chicken with her chopsticks.

"Why aren't you eating?" Edward asked her. "I thought you were hungry,"

"Not really hungry anymore," she said. "Do you want some?"

"Um no thanks," he said. "I don't eat chicken,"

"Well what do you eat then?" Amy asked, unable to stop herself. "People?"

As soon as she said it, she realised that it was a complete mistake, the expression on his face immediately tightened.

"I have to go," he said rather abruptly, standing up. "It's been a pleasure; I assume that I will see you around university then,"

He left and Amy just sat there for a moment, before going up to pay for her lunch and then heading home. It was quite a hike up to her room, they had quite a steep driveway and then some stairs up to the front door and then Amy lived on the third floor in the flat, and Sushi lived across the hall. Once she got up to her floor, a brief glance in the doorway told her that Sushi and Jacob were sitting on the bed with textbooks spread out across the bed, but she just went straight into her room, shut the door and then locked it before lying back on her bed and staring up at the ceiling. She was so irritated at herself; there was no reason why she had to say such stupid things. Though, why had he seemed so upset by it? It was just a joke; it wasn't the sort of thing that should offend anyone. There was definitely something weird going on, something different about it which Amy wanted to figure out, though there wasn't going to be a chance to pry any information from him, not when he was probably going to start avoiding her like she had the plague or something. It was just going to be a mystery that was going to remain as such.

There was a knock on the door and Amy didn't say anything, she wasn't really in the mood for talking to anyone at that particular moment.

"Hey Amy, open the door!" Sushi called out. "I know you're in there,"

"Go away, I'm having a nap," she replied.

"No you're not, I just saw you walk in," Sushi said. "And besides, you never have naps, I'm the one who naps, so stop lying to me and open the door,"

"Not going to happen," Amy called back.

"Come on, you know you want to open the door for me," Sushi said.

"No actually, I don't think I do," she said. "So why don't you get back to your studying and just let me be, I'm not going to open this door,"

"I'm not moving," Sushi said. "You can just stay in there and pee your pants and whatever, but I'm not moving until you open the door,"

"Fine," Amy shot back. "You just have fun standing out in the hallway even though there's a guy on your bed,"

"Good I will," she replied, and Amy knew that she was going to; she never let Amy get away with being upset about anything.

Amy just lay there for about a minute until she heard Sushi again. "I'm still here,"

So she found her I-pod and turned it on rather loudly. Then another sound reached her ears and she realised that there wasn't only one, but two people banging on her door.

"Fuck off," she said rather loudly; she was beginning to get annoyed.

"We're not moving until you come out," Sushi replied.

"Get your farce out here, you little piglet," another voice said, this voice was male and Amy recognised it as belonging to another one of her flatmates, David, who lived across the hall and next to Sushi. David was an arts student at the polytechnic and was most known for his blue streaked hair, piercings and tattoos. He was rather intimidating when you first met him, but he wasn't actually that scary.

That did it, she was not going to be taunted by David, they spent much of their time together arguing and insulting each other, it was just like having an older brother. Amy turned off her I-pod and then flung the door open and proceeded to try and punch him repeatedly, while shouting at him loudly.

"See told you it would work," David said to Sushi while trying to fend off the repeated blows.

"So what's wrong then Amy?" Sushi asked.

"Nothing," Amy said. "I'm just tired, that's all,"

"That's a lie," David said. "You're sulking about something,"

"I am not," she replied loudly. "You don't know what you're talking about, so just shut up David,"

"You know, I'm just going to leave, so I don't have to stay around here and get punched by you," he said and then retreated down the stairs and Amy poked her tongue out at him as he left.

"So what's really wrong then?" Sushi asked her.

"Nothing," Amy repeated. "I'm just a little tired that's all, how many times do I have to repeat,"

"I don't believe you," Sushi said suspiciously.

"Well it's true," Amy said. "So I'm going to have a lie down and why don't you get back to your studying?"

"Because I want to know," Sushi said. "You know it will feel better if you tell me about it,"

"I don't think it would," she replied. "Doesn't Jacob need your help?"

"Nah," Sushi said dismissively. "He can totally do the work himself, I don't even know why he's asking for my help," she leant forward and started whispering. "I don't mind though, I just totally like looking at him,"

"I think he heard you," Amy said, noting the amused expression on Jacob's face, and the slightly mortification on Sushi's. "So can I get back into my bedroom now?"

"No," Sushi said. "You're going to come and hang out with me because I totally made a fool out of myself just then,"

Amy sighed and then went and sat down on the chair in Sushi's bedroom and tried to stop herself from smiling as her friend began to blabber on about calculus and chemistry to try and cover up some of the awkwardness.

"So Amy," Jacob asked rather suddenly, making her start. "How was your day?"

"It was just a day," Amy said. "Nothing much happened,"

"Amy has a man-friend," Sushi said, winking at Jacob. "Older man, micro lab demonstrator, just the way she likes them,"

"Apart from the fact that when you were around he was completely ignoring me," Amy pointed out. She was going to nip this off in the bud; she did not want anyone getting the wrong idea, not after what had happened today.

"I swear he was just being nice though," Sushi said.

"Oh so that's what you call it," Amy said. "So I suppose Jacob is just being nice to you too," she couldn't help herself; the mood in the room was so obvious that she just had to point it out.

Sushi went red then and immediately launched into a monologue about calculus, trying to change the topic of conversation. Amy decided that it was probably good time to leave then and then went back into the room and pulled out her microbiology notes and books to do some work.

Sushi came into her room later on after Jacob had left and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Amy why did you leave me alone with him after saying that?" she asked her. "It's completely different; I was just being nice to Edward,"

"Then why don't you try telling him that?" Amy asked, staring very fixedly at her notes.

"What's really wrong?" Sushi asked her. "Something has got you all upset, so why don't you just tell me what it is,"

"Look I just really don't want to talk about it," Amy said. "It doesn't really matter anyway,"

"Alright then," Sushi said, looking unconvinced. "But you're going to have to talk about it at some point,"

Amy wasn't entirely sure that she agreed with that, she didn't really want to mention him again; she thought it would just be better if she forgot him, it wasn't like she had to deal with him unless she was in a micro lab and then surely she could get someone else to help her. No, she was going to put him out of her mind, although that was a lot harder than it sounded.

A few days later, Sushi was walking home with Jacob, who seemed to be insisting that he walk her home from all her labs, even though it was still daylight when she finished. But she wasn't going to complain, it wasn't like there was really anything to complain about. She liked having him walk her home, she enjoyed spending time with him and she got the distinct impression that he felt the same way, he was the one the kept on contacting her, not the other way around.

They were just chatting idly, and then rather suddenly, Jacob froze, and spun around so that he was looking down the street in the direction that they had just come. Sushi was confused and was about to ask him what was wrong, when rather suddenly he set off, half running down the street. She just stood there for a long moment as he disappeared from view, feeling rather confused and not sure what was going on.

So she did the one thing that seemed to be a good idea at that point and she headed straight back to the house to talk to Amy. She told her that she was sure that he didn't like her and Amy very firmly reassured her that she was sure that he did and to stop being stupid. Then she announced that next time she saw him, she was going to punch him, even if he was like really tall and muscular, that didn't matter. That was typical Amy; she always got particularly defensive if someone was upsetting one of her friends, an odd quality for someone who didn't really stick up herself.

"You know what?" Sushi said after a while. "I'm in the mood for something sugary; we should go to the dairy and get something with sugar in it,"

"Ok then," Amy said.

After picking out something laden with a sufficient amount of sugar, they found themselves standing outside the dairy when Amy totally turned and started walking in the opposite direction to the one they were supposed to be heading; she was walking back towards the university. For the second time that day, Sushi was confused and she was beginning to wonder why everyone was walking away from her. Looking around she could see only one thing that Amy might be running away from and that was Edward. Sushi was even more confused, why would she be running away from a guy that she liked? And she was sure that she liked him, it was obvious after seeing how red she went whenever he was mentioned. She was sure that Amy liked him, a Edward said a brief hello as he walked past and then continued walking in the direction that Amy had gone and at that point Sushi was completely lost, she didn't know whether to just go home or whether she should go after Amy and see if she was okay.

She eventually concluded that it was probably best if Amy sorted out her own problems and she decided to just head back home, and find out the rest later.

Amy was walking very quickly down Great King Street, and hoping that if she just kept on walking she'd eventually be able to circle back around and then head back to the house. That would be preferable, going back and hiding in her bedroom, perhaps if she just stayed in there long enough, this big great mess would simply just go away.

"So you're running away from me now, is that it?" Edward asked and she rather suddenly stopped and he was standing right beside her.

"No," she said defensively.

"So heading off in the opposite direction and leaving your friend standing on the corner of the street doesn't count as running away now?" he asked.

"Honestly, why do you even care what I do?" Amy asked loudly. Her annoyance had begun to get the better of her and now she was just annoyed and upset and whatever other stupid emotions were whirling around in her head. She hated getting emotional, and yet it seemed to be completely unavoidable and it was all because of this stupid male standing in front of her.

"Go away," she said shortly and continued walking off down the street, but he didn't go away, he was still walking along beside her. "What part of go away don't you understand?" she asked, very pointedly looking straight ahead as she walked.

"No I understand that perfectly," he said. "But what I don't understand is why exactly you want me to go away,"

"I don't want to talk to you," she said.

"But there must be a reason for that," he said.

"No reason," Amy said. "I just don't want to talk to you,"

"You are a strange girl, do you know that?" he asked her.

"Well if I'm so strange then why don't you just leave me alone?" Amy demanded loudly.

"Because maybe I find the fact that you are so strange interesting," he said. "Trying to find out what makes you tick,"

"You know, that's kind of creepy," Amy pointed out.

"Maybe you should just stay away from me then," he said.

"Which I was trying to do before you started following me," she said. "I mean honestly, you could at least start making some sense if you're going to follow me around Dunedin," she paused for a moment. "So why are you following me exactly?"

"I told you because you're interesting and I'm trying to work you out," he said.

"Well then why did it seem like you were much more interested in talking to Sushi than you were to me?" she asked.

"Because she's easy to read, I can tell what's going on in her head, but with you it isn't so easy,"

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Amy asked, feeling even more confused by the whole thing. "According to Sushi I'm easy to read, she can always tell when something's bothering me,"

"But then it depends what kind of reading you're doing," he said. "Reading emotions is different,'

"Different from what exactly?" she asked suspiciously. "I mean it's not like you're a mind reader or psychic or anything like that,"

"Of course not," he said, just a little too quickly. "It's just different, now why don't I walk you home?"

"Why?" Amy asked. "It's not even dark yet, and I know the way home,"

"Why don't you just amuse me with this?" he suggested.

Amy thought about it for a moment. "Okay, I suppose," she said grudgingly, still not fully understanding why the idea of a hot guy walking her home would bother her so much.

So as they continued walking, Amy decided that it would probably be best if she made idle conversation, that was what you were supposed to do in this kind of situation, wasn't it?

"So do you have family living in Dunedin?" she asked him.

He nodded. "We all moved here a few years ago, just before I started my degree,"

"Any brothers or sisters?" she asked.

"Two brothers and two sisters," he said, and Amy was slightly surprised, he had a reasonably big family. "Well Emmett and Alice are actually my brother and sister and we live with Rosalie and Jasper,"

"Are they adopted?" Amy asked, her curiosity beginning to overcome any shyness that she had.

Edward nodded again. "We all are," he said.

"Oh okay then," Amy said.

"What about your family?" he asked.

"Oh it's just me and my parents and my little brother," she said. "We're a pretty standard family,"

"Right," Edward said. "So what are you actually majoring in at university then, I don't think I actually asked you,"

"Microbiology," Amy said. "I'm also doing like physiology and botany papers oh and a classics paper next semester, but they're more like interest papers,"

"Okay," he said, and then they just walked along in silence for a long moment before he spoke again. "You know, you really shouldn't walk around the streets by yourself at night," he told her.

It took Amy a moment to register that he was actually telling her off, and she automatically got defensive. "I was just walking around the block," she told him.

"That's not the point," he replied.

"Oh are you worried about the weirdoes that I might meet on the way home? Well I'm sure they can't be any weirder than you," she teased.

"Is that how it's going to be now?" he asked her, amusement in his voice. "I was meaning to ask you, have you fallen over any chairs lately?"

"That is a low blow," she laughed. "You shouldn't mean to us naturally clumsy people; we can't help our balance impairments,"

"Remind me to keep an eye on you in microbiology labs," he told her. "I get the distinct feeling that you're going to break something one day,"

"Shouldn't you be helping the rest of the class instead of being on Amy watch?" she asked him.

Edward thought about it for a moment. "Well, there are other lab demonstrators to do that," he reminded her. "And besides, someone has to keep an eye on you and stop you from doing harm to yourself and others,"

Amy gasped dramatically, feigning insult. "You had best watch yourself Cullen," she told him, waving her finger threateningly at him. "Otherwise you may find yourself in a less than savoury situation,"

"I'm sorry Amy, but you just aren't at all scary," he told her. "Maybe a small child may find you slightly intimidating, but you don't scare me at all,"

"Well then I'll just have to work on that," Amy said as they reached the bottom of her driveway. "One day I will scare someone, somewhere,"

"Remember small children don't count," he said sombrely and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well this is my stop then," she said as they came to a halt, glancing up her driveway. "I guess that I'll see you in our next microbiology lab, maybe I'll manage to spend the whole four hours without tripping over something,"

"Miracles can happen," he said, giving her this breathtaking smile that made her heart do a funny little jump inside her chest, he was very disarming, she wondered briefly if he was aware of that.

"You never know," she agreed. "Well goodnight then,"

"Goodnight Amy," he said, and then started walking off and Amy just stood there for a long moment, watching him walk away, feeling slightly dazed.'

Then she realised what she was doing, shook her head and then headed up the driveway and the stairs to her flat and then continued on up to her bedroom, unable to remove the smile from her face. Once she got into her room, she took her jacket off and then slung it over the chair at her desk and then looked around to see that Sushi was standing in the doorway with a curious expression on her face.

"So did you have a nice time?" she asked her.

"It was fine," Amy said, and then frowned as a smirk spread across Sushi's face. "Stop looking at me like that!" she told her friend.

Sushi just smirked even more. "You can't stop smiling can you?" she asked her. "So what happened then, I take it it was something good to make you this happy,"

"It was nothing," Amy said, shaking her and trying to wipe the smile off her face, rather unsuccessfully. "We just sorted out what happened the other day, that's all,"

"Now why don't I believe you?" Sushi asked her.

"Because you read into things like that way too much," she replied.

Sushi just shook her head. "No, not this time," she said. "I know you too well, something happened and I'm going to find out what it was,"

"Stop being nosy you," Amy told her.

"I have to be nosy, it's my job," Sushi said and they both laughed.

* * *

_**Hope you liked! Please let me know what you think.**_


	3. Rain

_**Hey everyone,**_

_**it's me again with the 3rd chapter of the story cause I'm gonna be away for a bit and won't be able to post anything. I hope you like it! **_

_**and again I don't own any Twilight characters.**_

_**Sushi**_

**

* * *

**

"Argh, not again!" Amy said loudly, trying to refrain from throwing her Playstation controller across the room.

"Stop getting so angry," Sushi told her.

"But that about the sixth time I've died!" she exclaimed. "I was about to use cure and then he came over and hit me!"

"Then how did you clock this game before when you can't kill him?" Sushi asked.

"I have clocked this game like three times," Amy corrected her. "And I've never had this much trouble, maybe it's a jinx because I'm doing it for you,"

"I doubt that," Sushi said, and then her phone buzzed loudly, and she looked at it.

"No wonder you're having trouble if you keep on getting interrupted by your cell phone," Amy pointed out. "Who are you texting anyways? Wait, I already know, its Jacob isn't it?"

"I'm allowed to text him," Sushi said.

"True," Amy said, looking back at the T.V and restarting the battle. "So has he kissed you yet?"

"No," Sushi said indignantly. "I've only known him for like a week,"

"I think it's kind of obvious that you two like each other though," Amy said.

"It is not!" Sushi replied. "So are you going to tell me what happened with you and Edward on Monday night then?" she asked her.

"You keep on asking me that and I keep on telling you, nothing happened," she replied. "And its not like it matters, I'm probably not going to see him until our next microbiology lab and he's just a lab demonstrator,"

"Well, its Thursday, so only a week," Sushi teased. "You must be counting down the days,"

"Whatever you say," Amy said absently, mashing the buttons on her controller furiously. "Yes, I am victorious!" she shouted, throwing her arms up in the air and then handing the controller to Sushi. "There you go,"

"You get way too competitive," Sushi told her as Amy jumped off the bed.

"When it comes to Playstation, you can never be too competitive," Amy said with a grin, looking around her room until she found the book she was looking for and then sat back on the bed and started reading.

"Amy, why don't you want to tell me what happened?" Sushi asked her.

"Because nothing did happen," Amy said. "We just talked,"

"You like him though, don't you?" Sushi asked.

She expected Amy to deny it rather loudly, but instead she just frowned slightly, not looking up from her book. "I don't know," she said. "I mean, he's the whole package, brains and looks, but I don't know,"

"What do you mean?" Sushi asked.

"There's just something about him that makes me feel nervous," she said. "Sometimes I just get a shiver down my spine,"

"I'm sure that it's nothing," Sushi assured her.

Amy didn't say anything; she still didn't look sure about it. "I'm kind of hungry and its getting kind of late," she said after a few minutes. "You want to go and sort out some dinner?"

"Yeah I'm getting kind of hungry too," Sushi said. "Just let me find a save point first,"

Amy laughed. "Do you know who you sound like?" she asked her.

"Yeah, you," Sushi said. "And that frightens me,"

The next day, and Sushi and Jacob were heading up the hill back to Sushi's flat after having been at the library, they had decided that they were going to spend the afternoon watching movies since neither of them had anymore class that afternoon.

"Man, it's been a grotty day," Sushi said. "It's so windy,"

"At least it's not raining like yesterday," Jacob said.

"Yeah, Amy got caught in the rain on the way back from her lab," Sushi said. "She was absolutely saturated, it was really funny, she looked like someone had pushed her in a pool,"

"And you probably laughed at her," Jacob said.

"It wasn't just me," Sushi said. "And besides, David laughed at her more,"

"Sounds like something he'd do," Jacob agreed. He paused then, and then when he spoke again, he spoke carefully. "Listen, I was thinking, do you want to go and see a movie tomorrow? Or we can go sometime next week if that's better for you,"

"Tomorrow would be great," she said, smiling at him.

"Oh ok then cool," he said, grinning widely.

It took her a moment to realise that they had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and they were just standing there in silence, looking at each other. They were standing rather close to each other, and Sushi could feel her heart beating furiously in her chest. She was feeling rather strange, and was just trying to figure out why that was when a drop of water hit her on the cheek and ran down her face.

"And here comes the rain," Jacob said, and the rain began to fall, hard and fast.

They both started running then, down the road towards the flat and then up the hill and stairs up to the front door of the flat. Standing in the porch, they looked out at the pouring rain, and then glanced at the water that was dripping off each other and then rather suddenly, Jacob started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sushi asked him as he continued to laugh.

"Well looks like the rain started," he said.

"That's not funny," she told him. "I'm soaking wet, just look at me,"

"You look pretty funny," he told her.

"Stop it," she said, and then unable to help herself, she started laughing too, and they just stood like that in the doorway, both of them almost doubled over with laughter. She didn't know what was so funny, but she still couldn't stop laughing.

Rather suddenly, the front door opened and then Amy was standing there, frowning at the two of them.

"What's so funny?" she asked. "You're both soaking wet; did you get caught in the rain?"

"Yep," Sushi said, and then they both started laughing again.

Amy paused for a moment in the rain, lifting her face so that the water hit her exposed skin, and then stepped inside the shop, pulling off her rain jacket as she did so and folding it over her forearm. She wandered into the bookstore, glancing at the new releases on prominent display and then wandered over to the fantasy section and started skimming through the titles to see if any of her favourite authors had brought out anything new. In that respect, she wasn't really lucky, and so she decided to look for something by an author she hadn't read before and began to pick up books that looked interesting. As she picked up one and began to skim through the blurb on the back, someone behind her spoke rather suddenly, making her start.

"Found anything you like?" Edward asked her, and she turned rather quickly around to see him standing beside her, she hadn't even heard him or noticed that he was there. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?" he asked her.

"No, its fine, I always get a bit distracted when I'm around books," she said. Casting around for something else to say, she was distracted when she looked at his eyes. They were a different colour than she had seen them before, instead of golden colour that she was used to, they were darker, the colour closer to black than anything.

"Are you alright there?" he asked her.

"Yeah, yeah I just… I'm fine," she stammered, wondering why, once again, she found herself completely tongue-tied when confronted with him.

"May I see what book you were looking at?" he asked her, and it took Amy a moment to register what he had asked before she held the book out to him. He took it from her, and his hand brushed against hers and she noted that his fingers were ice-cold. She pushed any suspicion out of her mind, it was a cold and wet day, and her hands were probably cold as well. As he glanced over the back cover of the book, she noticed a smile spread across his face.

"What's so funny?" she asked, trying to keep her voice casual.

"Vampires huh?" he asked her, waving the book slightly.

"Yeah," she said, reaching a hand up to rub the back of her neck awkwardly. "I've never really read a book with vampires in it, but it seems like a good read,"

"I'm sure it is," he said, handing the book to her. "I take it from the fact that you hang around here that you read a lot of fantasy,"

"Pretty much," she said. "It's by far my favourite genre of book, although admittedly I am always partial to something non-fictitious and scientific,"

"So you like science and logic, but you've probably got quite an active imagination as well," he said. "Seems like an odd contrast, but then I don't think I would expect the ordinary from you, perhaps I am beginning to figure you out,"

"And yet I still don't get why you're so intent on figuring me out," she told him, walking up to the counter to pay for the book she had picked up. "What also surprises me is that you can work that much out from what I like to read,"

"You can tell a lot about a person by what they read," the woman at the counter said.

"So perhaps I should find more out about what you read," Edward said with a smile.

Amy paid for her book and then headed towards the door, and paused to pull her raincoat back on. "So do you read Shakespeare then?" Edward asked her.

"Yes," she said. "Can you guess my favourite?"

He thought about it for a moment. "The Tempest," he said.

"You're saying that because of the magic side of it, aren't you?" Amy asked him. "But no, it's not my favourite, I enjoy Shakespeare's tragedies more,"

"Oh I see," he said. "Well then how about Romeo and Juliet?"

"Nope," she said, shaking her head and then heading out the door.

The rain had stopped and so she paused as Edward stepped out onto the sidewalk beside her. "Well then what is your favourite?" he asked her.

"Hamlet," she said.

"A story of revenge," he said. "I had you picked more for a tale of star-crossed lovers,"

"Not really," she said. "I'm not such a big fan of a love story, if its going to be love story I prefer it mixed in with a bit of action,"

"So you'll be a fan of Wuthering Heights then?" he asked her, and she nodded. "I should have guessed that," he paused for a moment. "Why is your hair wet? I believe your rain jacket has a hood on it,"

"It was a conscious choice to leave it down," Amy said. "I like the rain, I usually prefer the weather to be cold and wet rather than hot and sunny,"

"I think I might have to agree with you there," he said.

"Well there's something we have in common then," she replied and he smiled.

She was distracted then by a familiar voice calling out from behind her, and she looked around to see Andrea coming up the street towards them. Andrea was another one of Amy's flatmates, and was quite a bit taller than her. Currently, her green eyes held a curious look in them and her hair, which was always pulled back in a ponytail and normally a multi-toned rich orangey colour, was darkened from the rain.

"Hey Amy, heading home?" she asked, coming up to stand in front of her.

"Yeah," Amy said. "I was just in the bookstore, saw Edward there. Oh wait; you two haven't met each other, have you? Edward, this is my flatmate Andrea and Andrea, this is Edward, I met him in a microbiology lab,"

"Oh so he's that demonstrator then," Andrea said knowingly, smirking at her and Amy felt her cheeks beginning to burn, even in the cool weather. "Hey, it's good to meet you," she said to Edward.

"It's nice to meet you too," Edward said. "Are you at university as well then?"

"Yeah," Andrea said. "I'm doing anthropology,"

"Really?" Edward asked. "My sister Rosalie is doing some anthropology papers, well truthfully she isn't really my sister, but she may as well be,"

"Oh well maybe I'll see her in class then," Andrea said. "Amy, are you heading home now?"

"I am," Amy said.

"Cool, well you might as well come back with me then," Andrea said. "It was nice to meet you Edward," she said politely.

"It was nice to meet you to," he said. "I'm sure I'll see you around again Amy, seeing as we seem to keep on running into each other,"

"Ok then, bye," Amy said, and then started heading off down the street with Andrea, trying very hard not to look back at Edward.

"So," Andrea said, looking at her with one raised eyebrow.

"So what?" Amy asked, finding it extremely hard to meet her eyes.

"So he's the lab demonstrator then?" Andrea asked her.

"Yeah, that's Edward," Amy said. Sushi had already told Andrea and David all about the lab, she wasn't able to help herself.

"So how much older is he than you?" she asked.

"Well he's doing his masters, so a couple of years I guess," Amy replied. "Why does that even matter anyway Andrea?" she asked her.

"Just curious really," Andrea said, with a grin on her face.

"There's nothing going on," Amy told her. "He was being polite, that's all,"

"I always thought that being polite meant that you said a brief hello to someone, and from where I was standing that didn't really look like a brief hello, it looked more like the two of you were having a in depth conversation," she smirked at Amy.

"We were talking about books, that's all," Amy explained. "So you can just drop it and don't bring it up again,"

"Well okay then, I won't," Andrea said. "But I can't make any promises for David,"

Amy sighed. "He'd better not push it," she said.

Monday afternoon and Andrea was sitting in her anthropology lecture, staring at the far wall and absentmindedly tapping her pen against the desk. It was the typical atmosphere of a Monday; somehow the beginning of a week was always slightly depressing, just like there was always something slightly exciting about a Friday afternoon and waiting for the start of the weekend.

She was snapped out of her own thoughts then when the door to the lecture theatre opened and then a girl came in. A lot of attention was directed towards her when she came in, she was very beautiful, and walked gracefully and wore clothes that looked like they probably cost quite a bit of money. Her skin was extremely pale and her blonde hair spilled down her back. It was rather obvious that she knew how stunning she was, that she noticed that way that everyone looked at her.

Andrea started as she sat down in the seat beside her and began to pull out the things she needed for the lecture, her golden coloured eyes rather expressionless. Looking at her extremely pale skin and noting the dark circles around her eyes that gave her the look of someone who had recently been lacking in sleep, Andrea wondered why there was something familiar about her. It took her a moment, but then she remembered where she had last seen someone like that, it had been on Saturday when she had met Edward. Then she realised who this girl must be, although it seemed to be a bit of leap.

"Uh hello," she said to the girl, who looked at her then. "Is your name Rosalie?"

A frown furrowed her forehead briefly as she looked at her. "Yes, I'm Rosalie Hale, but how do you know that?" she asked her.

"I've met your brother, Edward," Andrea said. "He was with my flatmate,"

Rosalie opened her mouth like she was about to say something, but at that moment the lecturer started speaking and she gave Andrea another strange, almost suspicious look before turning to the front of the class again, making it clear that she wasn't going to speak to her.

They spent the rest of the lecture in silence, Andrea feeling slightly confused. Admittedly that wasn't the reaction she had expected from Rosalie, she had kind of expected her to be like Edward, extremely polite and rather pleasant. Maybe she was slightly offended by the way that Andrea had introduced herself, well, it really couldn't be counted as much of introduction, more of an inquiry than anything. Andrea let out a long sigh, and then turned her attention back to the class, there wasn't really any point in dwelling on it.

The lecture finished and she had packed up her things and gotten out the door of the lecture theatre when she heard Rosalie speak and then turned to see her standing right beside her.

"Excuse me?" Andrea asked, she hadn't heard what she had said.

"I asked how my brother knew your flatmate," she said, but her tone was rather polite, there was none of the abruptness of before.

"They met in her lab, he was one of the supervisors," Andrea said. "And I think they've run into each other around a few times,"

"What's her name and what does she look like?" Rosalie asked then.

"Uh well, her name's Amy," Andrea said. "She's reasonably short with, long blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles,"

"Oh ok then," Rosalie said. It was clear from the expression on her, the way her lips had tightened, that something was annoying her, but Andrea wasn't sure what it could be.

"Um alright," she said, somewhat awkwardly.

"I suppose I'll see you in our next class then," Rosalie said, and then started walking away and as she did so, she looked back over her shoulder. "It was nice to meet you," she called back.

As she walked away, Andrea just stood there for a long moment, slightly stunned. She concluded then that Rosalie was probably a lot nicer than she first appeared, maybe it would just take a bit to get to know her. Andrea decided then that she should probably head back to the flat rather than just stand there looking vacant, so she started walking back. Like always, she was rather glad that their flat was so close to the uni, but still she was not a big fan of the hill and the stairs, she didn't think she was ever going to be.

Getting up to the front door, she headed inside and then opened the door to the lounge, walked in dumping her bag on the ground beside the table. That was when she spotted Amy half-sitting, half-lying on the couch and immersed in a book. She was so intent on it that she hadn't even noticed Andrea come in, and didn't look up until Andrea said her name and rather loudly.

"Oh hey," she said, resting the book on her lap and looking at Andrea. "How was class?"

"Good," Andrea said. "Where are Andrea and Sush?"

"Sush is at a lab and David hasn't finished class yet," Amy said. "Anything interesting happen today?"

"Actually, I met Rosalie in class today," she said.

Amy thought about it for a moment. "Oh, you mean Edward's sister," she said. "So what was she like then?"

"She seemed alright," Andrea said. "Really reminded me of Edward though,"

"But they aren't actually related, they're adopted," Amy said, frowning.

"Yeah, I though that was kind of weird," Andrea agreed.

"Oh well, guess it doesn't really matter," Amy said, turning her attention back towards her book.

"What's your book about?" Andrea asked her.

"It's about vampires," Amy said. "I got it the other day when I met Edward at the bookstore, I was slightly sceptical, but it's actually really good,"

"Might have to borrow it when you're done then," Andrea told her.

"Yeah, sure," Amy said.

A couple of days later, and Sushi was sitting in the lounge, watching television. She heard the front door open and then looked to see the door into the kitchen open and then David came in. But he was not alone; there was someone else with him. The first thing Sushi noticed about her was that she had brunette hair that was cut reasonably short and she was very small and petite. She was also extremely pretty and there was something oddly familiar about her pale skin and dark-ringed golden eyes. There was something about her that left Sushi in a state of awe; maybe it was the graceful way she moved that was reminiscent of a dancer

"Hey," Sushi said.

"Hey," David said back. "This is my flatmate Sushi," he said to the girl beside him. "Sushi, this is Alice, she's in some of my classes,"

"Hey Alice," Sushi said.

"It's very nice to meet you," Alice said, and she even had a beautiful voice.

"Sushi's doing Chemistry," David explained. "She's kinda weird, I think,"

"Shut up David," Sushi said.

"She thinks she's cool, but she's not," he said.

"I'm sure I just told you to shut up," she told him.

"Hey where's Amy?" David asked her, just changing the subject completely. "I thought she didn't a lab this afternoon,"

"She didn't…" Sushi began, but was cut off when the front door open and she heard Amy's voice.

Then after a moment, the door into the kitchen opened again and she wasn't alone, Edward followed her into the kitchen and they were in rather animated discussion. Sushi then knew where Amy had been all afternoon, she had told Sushi that she was going to go and do some work. She was about to say something when Edward rather suddenly stopped talking in mid-sentence, stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Alice, and she looked back at him, with a mixture of what Sushi thought was smugness and amusement.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing," Alice pointed out, and she was definitely smug about something, and Sushi wanted to know what it was, although she did have her suspicions. Then her gaze flicked to Amy and her expression rather suddenly brightened. "Hi Amy," she said, and Edward shot her another look.

"Uh, am I the only one here who's really confused?" Amy asked, looking between Edward and Alice. "I'm sorry, but how do you know my name, I don't think I've met you before,"

"Oh, right," Edward said. "This is Alice,"

"Oh, your sister," Amy said. "Hi Alice,"

"It's good to finally meet you," Alice replied cheerfully and Sushi saw Edward shoot her a look.

"I still don't understand how you recognised me straight away," Amy said, still looking confused. Sushi was on that one with her, Alice had known exactly who Amy was straight away. Even if Edward had told her about her, there still should have been some doubt in the way she said her name, but there hadn't been.

"Ah well, families do tend to talk to each other," Edward reminded her, but he looked to be slightly uncomfortable.

"Right," Amy said, nodding and looking down at the ground, her cheeks going slightly pink.

"Oh I just remembered I have to get home," Alice said suddenly. "Are you coming Edward?" she asked, and waited for him to nod. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow in class David; it was nice to meet you girls,"

They said their goodbyes and then Edward and Alice left and then David made some excuse about having some work to go and do and so it was just Amy and Sushi left in the lounge. Sushi looked at Amy, who had sat down on the couch and was trying to look all casual.

"So…" she said, smiling at her.

"Don't say anything," Amy said, holding up a hand to stop her. "I just met up with him when I was walking through uni, and then we started talking and…"

"And you ended up coming back here," Sushi finished for her.

"I was a bit confused about some of the lab material and he was coming back to help me, which didn't actually end up happening…" Amy said, trailing off and frowning to herself.

Sushi couldn't stop herself from grinning, but then Amy glared at her and so she covered up her mouth with her hand. "Sorry, I won't say anything else," she said, her voice muffled by her hand.

"Thanks," Amy said.

Sushi wondered just what exactly was going on between those two, they seemed to be running into each other an awful lot. But what Amy had said the week before, she was right, there was something strange about Edward, something that made her feel slightly uncomfortable. And seeing Edward and Alice together made her feel slightly strange, they both had the same pale skin, and the same dark-ringed golden eyes, although Edward's seemed to be extremely dark that day. Well they were supposed to be brother and sister, so she should probably just stop over-analysing things, but she couldn't help herself, it did seem like there was something more going on.

* * *

**_Please let me know what you think :)_**


	4. Secrets

**Hey Everyone,**

**here' a new chapter, hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think. And again we don't own any of the characters from the books.**

**well let me know what you think :)**

**Sushi**

* * *

Another Thursday rolled around and that afternoon Amy had her second microbiology lab. Things went relatively smoothly and without incident, which she was extremely happy about, she was determined not to do anything clumsy, especially not where Edward could see it. At the end of the microbiology lab, just after she had been signed off and was packing up her things, Amy managed to knock her pen on the ground. It wasn't a rare occurrence, she sent pens flying off desks on quite a regular basis, often in the middle of lectures, but there was usually some nice person to pick it up and hand it back to her. That didn't stop it being kind of embarrassing though. Swearing under her breath to herself, she bent down to pick it up. Once she had grabbed it, she straightened up and put her hand on the desk. Something shifted under her hand then and then next thing she knew, she was lying on the ground with an extremely sore head.

"Crap, what just happened?" she asked, sitting up and putting a hand to her head as it began to swim, and everything seemed rather blurry.

"A textbook hit you on the head," she heard Edward say.

"Oh right," Amy said, and tried to get up, but that wasn't going to work and she landed rather heavily on the ground again. "Okay just give me a minute, and I'll be fine," she said. "Look, there's not even that much blood,"

"There isn't any blood," Edward pointed out. "Believe me; I wouldn't be so calm if there was,"

"Oh," Amy mused. "But I could swear that…" she trailed off and just sat there on the ground for a moment while her vision cleared and somewhere nearby she could vaguely hear Edward talking with the lab supervisor.

"Ok, come on," he said, crouching down in front of her. "I'm taking you home,"

"Don't you have to do like your cleaning up stuff?" she asked him, it was the demonstrator's job to make sure that the lab was in order after they all left.

"I would much rather that you didn't get hit by a car while walking home," he said.

"Honestly, I'm fine," Amy said, getting to her feet and then clutching onto the bench when her legs began to shake.

"Come on," he said, gathering up her things and then walking over to Amy's bag.

With help, she somehow managed to get her lab-coat off and then her jacket on, and then she followed Edward out into the hallway and then into the elevator to go downstairs, he wouldn't even let her walk down the two flights of stairs to the ground floor. As they walked, Amy began to wonder what sort of car he had, but they hadn't walked too far when they stopped in front of this rather flash silver car. She didn't know what sort it was, but then she had never been good with car models. However she could pick out when someone had a flash car and this one looked flash.

"Is that your car?" she asked disbelievingly as he opened one of the back doors and put her bag in the back.

"No, I stole it," he said and she just looked at him. "Then why would you even ask that question?" he asked her.

"Because I didn't expect you to have a car like that," she said, gesturing at it.

"Stop staring and just get in," he told her, opening the passenger door so that she could get in and then shutting it behind her.

Even in her slightly confused state, she noted that he drove very fast and barely even hesitated as they shot up the driveway and then parked behind David's car.

"I could have totally walked the like two blocks to home," Amy said, even as she opened the car door and somehow managed to almost fall out of it.

"Of course, you could have," he said, getting out of the car and then grabbing her bag out.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked him.

"Making sure that you can get up those stairs of yours," he said, and then ushered her towards them.

Miraculously, Amy somehow managed to get up the stairs without falling back down them and she wasn't so sure what Edward could have done if she had tripped. She opened the front door and then went inside and was immediately met by Sushi.

"Hey, you still up for going to the supermarket to get food?" she asked, and then spotted Edward who was standing slightly behind Amy and holding her bag. "Oh hi Edward," she said cheerfully.

"Hello," he said. "Listen I don't think walking to the supermarket is such a good idea tonight, Amy got hit on the head quite hard by textbook in the lab, so she's a bit disoriented. It's not serious, but I still thought it might be a good idea to bring her home so that she could have a lie down,"

"Good idea," Sushi said, as they all walked into the dining area and Amy sat down on one of the chairs. "She's rather lucky you were in the lab then,"

"I wouldn't exactly say that," someone said, and they all looked to see Jacob standing in the doorway, a dark scowl on his face.

"Oh I thought something smelt rather bad around here," Edward said coolly.

"What are you even doing here?" Jacob asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Edward replied. While Jacob sounded and looked angry, he was somehow managing to remain completely calm and unaffected.

"That's not what I meant," Jacob said. "I meant what are you doing here, I thought you would have learned your lesson after what happened in Forks,"

"This is completely different," Edward said.

"Not from where I'm standing," Jacob said, folding his arms defensively.

"I see you're just as stupid as ever, jumping to conclusions when you don't even know half the story," Edward said. "And besides, aren't you a bit of hypocrite, lecturing me about this when I clearly have much better self control than you do,"

"Don't you ever compare me to you," Jacob said, his voice coming out almost as a growl. "We are absolutely nothing alike,"

"Finally, you've said something that made sense," Edward said, and then turned back to Amy, who was sitting on the chair looking slightly confused, although whether that was partially due to the bump on the head no one could be sure. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Fine," Amy said.

"Well if you're feeling ill or something, go and see a doctor," he said and she nodded. "Oh and I'm not sure how much of the microbiology lab you're going to remember after that bump, so if you need any help, just come and talk to me about it,"

"Ok," Amy said, smiling. "Thanks for your help,"

"Any time," Edward said and then after saying goodbye to Sushi, he turned and left and as he went past Jacob Sushi seriously thought that one of them was going to hit the other.

"You should stay away from him," Jacob said after the door had shut behind Edward.

"Why?" Sushi asked.

"Because he's bad news," he explained. "Extremely bad news, the whole family is, we lived in the same area back in America,"

Amy stood up rather abruptly then. "I think I'm going to go and have a lie down," she said, and then grabbed her bag and headed upstairs and Sushi could hear her stomping up the stairs it was probably a good thing that no one else was home so that they avoided any awkward conversations, with people asking what was going on.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," she told Jacob. "Amy and Edward get on very well,"

"You should keep her away from him, if you want to keep her out of trouble," he said.

"I still don't understand what you mean when you talk about Edward being trouble," Sushi said.

"Look, that's not important," Jacob said. "You just need to know that he's dangerous and you need to stay as far away from him as possible and keep Amy away from him too,"

"It's not like I can control her life or anything," Sushi pointed out.

"Then just work something out," he said. "But just take my advice, now I have to get going but I'll see you around, I'll send you a message or something,"

"Okay, bye," Sushi said, and just stood there as he left and the back door shut behind him.

She was trying to make sense of what had just happened. Edward and Jacob really didn't like each other; she wondered what had happened back in America, had Jacob mentioned a place called Forks or something? Well she was at least going to have to try and talk to Amy about it, but she figured that now probably wasn't the best time if she wasn't feeling very well. She figured that her friend would probably scoff at Jacob's claims that Edward was dangerous, and she wasn't even sure herself whether he was telling the truth or not. And even if he was, after listening to the conversation between him and Edward, she got the impression that there was something dangerous about Jacob too, and if they were supposed to be staying away from dangerous people then shouldn't she be staying away from him as well?

Well that wasn't going to happen, and she figured Amy would be the same, so the only thing that they could really do for now is try to be careful and hope that nothing bad ended up happening. Also Sushi figured that she was going to have to do some snooping around for information, she wanted to know what Jacob and Edward had against each other. Also she wanted to know why Jacob had run away the day before, when she had asked him he had simply made some kind of lame excuse and that wasn't good enough. But there was a time and a place for everything and so she decided that the investigating could wait until the next day.

"We need to talk," Sushi said to Jacob as they walked back from class, even after the slightly awkward situation after Amy's microbiology lab, she was still working with him through his health science stuff.

"About what?" he asked and she could tell that he was trying extremely hard not to meet his eyes.

"About what happened," she said. "And why you seem to hate Edward so much,"

"It doesn't matter," he said.

"It does matter," she told him. "You can't tell me to stay away from someone because they're dangerous and then not tell me why you're saying that,"

"Well I just did," he reminded her.

"Jake," she said, her tone of voice warning. "I think you maybe owe it to me to tell me what's going on; you've been acting really weird lately,"

"You'll just go and tell Amy," he said. "And I really don't think that that's a good idea,"

"Ok then, I promise that I won't," Sushi told him.

By this time they were heading up the stairs towards the flat and they walked in total silence until they got up to Sushi's room and then Jacob shut the door behind them.

"Tell me," she said firmly, folding her arms and then looking at him with a level gaze even though she had to look up.

"Have you noticed that there's something strange about Edward?" Jacob asked her.

Sushi thought about it for a moment, and then shook her head. "No, but then I haven't spent a huge amount of time around him, am I supposed to notice something weird?"

"What about the fact that he's extremely pale and he won't touch anybody?" Jacob asked her.

"Well I thought he was just a germaphobe," Sushi said. "And have you seen Amy after a winter in Dunedin, tons of people are really pale,"

Jacob sighed, twisting his face in a frown. "Well I don't know how else to explain this to you," he said.

"Just try," she said.

"If I told you that someone was pale, had ice cold skin and didn't eat, what conclusion would you jump to?" he asked.

Sushi thought about it for a moment. "An anorexic statue?" she asked finally, saying the first thing that popped into her brain.

He just rolled his eyes. "No, actually think about it," he said.

She just stood there and looked at him with a slightly blank look on her face until he sighed loudly.

"Alright, I give up," she said. "Tell me,"

"Do you watch horror movies?" he asked.

"Nope," she said.

"Then do you know about monsters in horror movies?" he asked.

"Yup," she said. "Don't like them,"

"That's why you should stay away from him then," Jacob said.

Sushi just frowned at him then, processing what he had just said. It didn't make any sense, it wasn't like Edward was a monster like a zombie; she hadn't exactly seen any rotting flesh or anything. She decided to just change the subject then and they started studying, but she couldn't stop herself from thinking about it. Finally unable to concentrate or even think properly anymore, Sushi asked Jacob to leave, telling him that she was tired and needed a nap.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep, when she rather suddenly sat bolt upright in bed, and she was sure that she knew what was going on. The question was what she was going to do now that she knew.

Edward wasn't exactly in the best of moods as he walked down the street after one of his microbiology labs. It was just one of those days where every little stupid thing that everyone said or did seem to get on his nerves and the class today seemed to be particularly lacking in the brain department. The situation also wasn't helped by the fact that there were other things on his mind, providing a rather unwelcome distraction from the tasks on hand.

He was walking in the direction of the library and then spotted a flash of blonde hair up ahead. Amy was talking on her phone.

"Yeah I'll talk to you in a couple of days," she was saying. "I love you too mum,"

She shut the phone and then paused to put the phone away in her bag, and then reached up to pull the hair band out of her hair and then pulled apart the long plait, shaking out her now wavy hair. Glancing back down the street, she spotted him and then she headed back towards him.

"Hey," she said, and started to twist her fingers together as she stood there, she did that when she was feeling nervous. "I just wanted to say thank-you for yesterday,"

"It's fine," he told her. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good," she said. "My head's a bit sore though, and there's a lump, but its no big deal,"

"That's good," he told her.

She was silent for a long moment, looking down towards the ground. "You and Jacob don't like each other, do you?" she asked him. "Why is that?"

He looked at her for a long moment, and seeing the look on her face, all he could feel was guilt at lying to her. "As you probably heard, we lived in the same area back in America, and there was a disagreement of sorts, it was complicated,"

"Oh," she said, looking disappointed with the answer. "Well I should probably get going; I've got a bit of work to do before I can let my weekend start properly,"

"Until next time then," he said.

"Well next microbiology lab," Amy said. "Right before the mid-semester break,"

"You never know, we might see each other before then," he said.

"I'd like that," she said, a small smile curving up the corners of her mouth. "Bye,"

She started walking away then and Edward just stood there for a long moment, watching her walk, as she waited for the traffic lights and then crossed the road on her way back home.

"Why hello Edward," a woman's voice said from behind him, jerking his attention away from Amy. "Fancy meeting you here,"

He turned, looking at the woman standing there and it was hard to stop himself from taking a step away from her. Somehow he managed to keep his cool. "Bella," he said, nodding at her and then turned and continued walking on.

She started following him then; he could hear her quiet footsteps behind him. "So is that all you're going to say to me then?" she asked him.

"I'm not entirely sure what else to say to you," he said. "You've made your choice; the only thing that I want to know is what you are doing here,"

"I just wanted to see you," she told him. "Or is that not allowed?"

"I don't make the rules," he told her.

"Okay then," she said and fell silent for a moment, and when she spoke again, he could hear what sounded like amusement on her voice. "So I see you've made a new friend then, isn't that just lovely, though I didn't really think that you liked blondes,"

"That's none of your business," he told her shortly.

"See, I don't really agree with you there," she said. "Here I was thinking that you were going to have the common sense to simply stay away from that sort of thing but clearly you don't, I mean look at you, you're being stupid,"

"I wasn't aware that making friends qualified as a stupid action," he said.

"Oh is that what you call it now?" she asked. "I think it qualifies as a stupid action when the girl you're trying to make friends with is human, haven't you learnt anything?"

"I have no patience for this any longer Bella," he said calmly. "There are things that I have to do, so I suggest that you leave and stay away unless you want to cause some serious trouble,"

"Okay then," she said. "I guess I'll see you around,"

He didn't say anything; he didn't even want to look at her so he just continued on walking.

* * *

**hope you liked :)**


	5. Discovery

**_Hey everyone,_**

**_here's another one gives you a bit of an insight into what we actually do some weekends and I get to make an interesting discovery :)_**

**_hope you enjoy it please review thanks, and again we don't own any of the characters from twilight _**

**_Sushi_**

* * *

It was a Saturday night and Sushi was sitting in Amy's room playing on her Playstation when she heard a knock on the door downstairs. She turned the T.V and the Playstation off and then headed downstairs to open the front door and then she saw Edward standing there. Without even thinking, she shut the door and then locked it and leant against it. She just stood there for a long time, not wanting to move when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and then he was standing there in front of her.

"Go away, go away," she said. "Amy's not home, just go away,"

"I know that," he said, leaning back against the wall. "I'm not here to see her,"

"Then why are you here?" Sushi asked him.

"Because I know that you know," he said simply.

"You know that I know what?" she asked lightly, looking down at the ground and not meeting his eyes.

"That you know about me," he said. "That Jacob told you, or rather gave you enough hints so that you could work it out on your own,"

"How do you know that?" Sushi asked, feeling slightly confused. "Did Jacob tell you?"

"No," he said simply. "You did,"

"No I didn't, I haven't even spoken to you since he told me," she said quickly.

"Because you've been avoiding me," he told her. "I've seen you a few times around university and you immediately walk the other way because you're frightened of me, which is probably a good thing I must admit,"

"So we've established that I couldn't have possibly told you," Sushi said. "So then how could you have heard it from me?"

"Well you've thought about it, haven't you?" he asked and she nodded slowly. "So then I definitely heard it from you,"

"You heard what I was thinking?" she asked him loudly, and he made no indication of denying it. "How long have you been hearing what I've been thinking?" she demanded.

"Ever since I met you," he said. "I can hear what everyone else is thinking too, with a few exceptions,"

"So when you're walking down the street, you can hear what all the people walking past you are thinking about?" she asked, and he nodded. "Can you hear what Amy's thinking?"

He shook his head. "Only occasionally, a random thought every now and then, though when she hit her head I was hearing everything,"

"So can they all hear thoughts then?" Sushi asked. "I mean everyone who's like you?"

"You mean other vampires," he said and she was unable to stop herself wincing when he said that word. "No, our abilities are unique and only some of us have them. And now you want to ask me two questions, but you're not going to ask them so I'll just answer them for you anyway. I don't hunt people, only animals I made that choice a long time ago. And I died in 1918, so you can do the math from there,"

Sushi had already done the math and had to stop her mouth from dropping open and she saw his mouth twitch into a smile. "If you can hear what I'm thinking then why don't you always do that?" she asked. "Answer questions before I ask them?"

"Because I've had to teach myself not to do that," he said. "Besides, there's something rude about answering a person before they've even spoken,"

"I suppose that makes sense," Sushi replied. "Tell me one more thing though, Jacob told me how dangerous you are, so are you going to hurt her?"

He shook his head slowly, those strange golden eyes boring into hers. "No," he said.

"But can you even make that promise?" she asked him.

"If I was going to hurt her, she would be dead already," he said. "After that first day I met her, it would have been so easy, like child's play and no one would have ever been the wiser,"

Sushi shuddered when he said that. "Please don't say things like that," she said, and then paused for a long moment. "So why didn't you do anything then, was it that you didn't want to or something?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "You have no idea how much I wanted to, I made myself stop, held myself back. The reasons are complicated; I would rather not explain them to you,"

"Right," Sushi said, nodding, she had been expecting a topic to come up that he wouldn't address. "Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know how," he said simply. "And my current thoughts are that it would be better for her if she simply didn't know,"

"Which is a polite way of telling me that I'm not allowed to tell her either," Sushi said, and he nodded.

He looked like he was about to say something more, when he stopped and looked towards the front door and after a few minutes of silence, there was a knock on the door. Sushi frowned slightly to herself and then opened it to see that Jacob was standing there, looking absolutely furious.

"What is he doing here?" he asked her.

"Actually how did you get inside?" Sushi asked Edward. "You came from downstairs and I had just locked the door on you,"

"You left Amy's bedroom window open," he said simply. "It was simple enough to climb through,"

"You climbed through a third storey window?" she asked. "But we don't even have balconies or anything to climb up on,"

"What is he doing here?" Jacob asked again.

"We were talking," Sushi said. "He explained everything to me,"

"Actually I have something that I want to ask you about," Edward said to Jacob. "Did you know that Bella was here?"

"That was her?" Jacob asked, looking slightly upset. "I was hoping that I was just seeing things,"

"You weren't," Edward said. "I spoke to her the other day,"

"Do you know what she's doing here?" Jacob asked.

"No," he said. "I had hoped that you might know,"

"Hang on a minute," Sushi said. "Why don't we go and sit down in the lounge and you can talk there instead of having a rather intense conversation out in the hallway?" They went into the lounge and then sat down on the couches, Jacob sitting as far away from Edward as he possibly could. "So who's this Bella girl then?" Sushi asked the two of them.

"We knew her when we lived in Forks," Edward said. "She used to be a normal teenage girl, but now she's like me,"

"A bloodsucker," Jacob snarled.

"So is she dangerous then?" Sushi asked.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know," Edward admitted. "We just have to work out what she's doing here and then we can hopefully find a way to remedy this situation,"

"Hang on, where is Amy?" Jacob asked.

"She went out for dinner with people from her college and then I assume that they ended up at the Cook or something like that," Sushi said.

"But she doesn't have any idea what's going on," he said. "And so it's all good that she's wandering around at night by herself?"

Sushi heard a sound from Edward that she thought might be a swear-word, but then he seemed far too polite to ever swear, so maybe she was just imagining things. He looked like he was about to run out the door right then and there, but then the front door opened, and then the door into the living area opened.

"Honey, I'm home!" Amy called out loudly, before walking into the kitchen and rummaging around in the cupboard until she found a glass and then she ran some water and there was silence as she drunk it.

"Amy, are you alright?" Sushi called out when she heard her put the glass down.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Amy said, though she was having some articulation issues. "We had dinner then went and had some drinks at the Cook,"

"How many did you have?" Sushi asked, though she had a fairly good idea of what had happened.

"A few," Amy called back.

"Sounds like you've had more than a few," she pointed out.

"That is not true," Amy said, wandering over to stand so that she could see Sushi sitting on the couch. "Nope, I am only mildly intoxicated," she said, and then spotted that there were other people sitting on the couches. "Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" she asked. "I'll just be going then, up to my room to coma, I mean lie down on my bed," She turned and started to head back towards the door.

"Amy," Edward said, and she turned back in response to the sound of her name and then before anyone could react, he had stood up and walked over and pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Oh hi Edward," Amy said, her voice slightly muffled from the fact that she was talking into his shirt. "You're rather cold today are you feeling alright?" Edward didn't say anything and Sushi saw him grimace slightly. When he didn't reply to her Amy simply started talking again. "One question, why are you hugging me? I mean I'm not objecting, I do like hugs and especially hugs from hot guys, but this is rather unexpected, I mean I thought you were a germa-whatsit?"

"Only sometimes," Edward said smoothly.

"Oh okay then," she said. "I suppose that I can hug you back then," she somehow managed to manoeuvre her arms so that she could put them around him and she hugged him back.

This lasted for a few more awkward moments, where Sushi wasn't really sure how to react, and then when they pulled apart she decided to change the subject.

"Why did you come home so early Amy?" she asked. "It's only like half past ten,"

"Because I decided that I'd had a little bit too much to drink and my knees are hurting," Amy explained. "It was very interesting trying to get up the hill and then the stairs, didn't think I was going to make it for a while there,"

"Maybe you should sit down," Sushi suggested, indicating towards the couch that Amy was standing slightly behind.

She nodded and then as soon as she moved she crashed straight into the back of the couch and then would have fallen right over it if Edward hadn't caught her by the arm. Amy just laughed loudly and then allowed herself to be led around the couch so that she could sit down.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Edward. "And I thought that you didn't like him," she pointed over at Jacob.

"I was coming over to visit Shoshannah," he said. "We were going to watch a movie,"

"What movie?" Amy asked.

"Uh," Sushi turned on the T.V and some random movie was on, she didn't know what it was. "This one,"

"I don't like this movie," Amy announced. "Screw you guys, I'm going to bed,"

"Do you even know what movie this is?" Jacob asked.

"Nope, but I still don't like it," she said. "So I'm going to bed,"

"Ok then, I'll come up and keep you company," Sushi said.

"Whatever do whatever you like," Amy said and then stood up and rather shakily left the room.

That was when Sushi noticed that Edward was frowning. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I could hear what she was thinking," he said.

"Who Amy?" Sushi asked and he nodded. "Why, is it because she's been drinking?"

"Probably," he said. "It's probably because of the effect that alcohol has on the way she thinks,"

"You know, when she's drunk like that you could probably just ask her what she was thinking and she'd tell you, you don't actually have to be a mind reader to find out," Jacob muttered and Edward shot him a level look.

Sushi really didn't like the amount of tension in the room, and she decided that she should probably go and check on Amy, any excuse to get out of the awkward situation. Walking up the stairs, she found Amy sitting on the second floor landing.

"What are you doing?" she asked her.

"I'm going to stay here," Amy said. "It's too hard climbing all these stairs,"

"But you're almost there," Sushi pointed out, trying hard not laugh.

"I don't care, I like it here," Amy said, folding her arms.

"Amy, get into your bed now," Sushi said firmly. At the same time, she was trying very hard not to laugh; Amy was always rather amusing when she was drunk.

"No," Amy said, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Yes," Sushi said beginning to get slightly annoyed. "Do you want me to drag you there?"

"Like you could," Amy said.

"Fine," Sushi said and then grabbed her by both of her wrists and started dragging her up the stairs.

"Sush, that is inappropriate touching!" Amy shouted loudly.

"No it's not Amy," Sushi replied. "Cut it out with your bullshit,"

"This fully is not going to work," Amy said smugly.

"Fine, then I pick phone a friend," Sushi said. "Jake, get up here, I need help!" she shouted down the stairs. "Please!"

About a minute later, Jacob showed up, and with what seemed like no effort at all, picked Amy up and then started carrying her up the stairs. She wasn't going to go quietly however, and started shouting and hitting him. He put her down once they were in her room.

"Alright, its bedtime now," Sushi told Amy. "Get changed into your pyjamas and get into bed,"

She locked the door and then shut it and then she headed back downstairs with Jacob and into the lounge. "I think its maybe time for me to go to bed now," she said.

"You know, if you want Jacob to go with you, you should just ask him," Edward said rather casually.

"Stop reading my mind!" Sushi said loudly.

"Sushi don't do it, he's got cooties!" Amy shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Go to bed Amy!" Sushi shouted back.

"Nah, don't want to," she called back.

"Go to bed or I'll send Edward up there," Sushi said.

"I'm not afraid of him," Amy called out, and Sushi could hear the sound of her walking down the stairs, with the occasional sound of her stumbling. "He's not even remotely scary," she said, leaning in the doorway.

"Is that so?" Edward asked her.

"Yup," she replied. "Not afraid of you, I would be scareder of a fly," she paused for a minute. "Hang on a minute, there's something that I want to try," she said and disappeared up the stairs.

"Has she gone to bed then?" Edward asked.

There were a few thumps and then a loud crash and then they heard Amy swearing loudly. Sushi decided that it was probably best if she went up and had a look and found Amy on the landing sitting half in her bag and trying to yank her top out of the zipper.

"I got stuck," she said. "Your bag doesn't like me,"

"Why are you even in there?" Sushi asked.

"Because I wanted to go down the stairs in your box, but there was no box, so I used your bag," Amy said, like this was a perfectly normal thing to do.

"Shoshannah, do you need any help up there?" Edward called from the bottom of the staircase.

"Nope, we're fine," Amy said loudly. "Everything is fine, it's all good,"

There was a party next door and then Amy heard the music and started singing along to it.

"Amy, don't you think that it's bed time?" Sushi asked her.

"Uh no, I think it's get-stuck-in-the-bag time," Amy said, trying to tug her pyjamas out of the zipper again.

Somehow, with a degree of difficulty, Sushi managed to get Amy free from the bag, and then Amy just sat on the landing, against the wall.

"Come on Amy, its time for bed now," Sushi told her.

"But I'm not sleepy," Amy protested loudly. "What's the point of going to bed if I'm not sleepy? I'll just end up lying there and looking at my freaky glowing light bulb and that's boring. Do you wanna go out clubbing with me?"

Sushi thought about it for a moment. "Alright then," she said. "Might be a good idea if we get changed first though,"

"Okay," Amy said, and they both headed into their respective bedrooms.

Sushi got ready and then headed downstairs and looked around for Amy, but she wasn't there.

"I'm ready to go," she said. "Where's Amy gone?"

"I don't know," Jacob said.

"Ok, I'll go and have a look then," Sushi said. She was gone for about a minute before she came back downstairs. "Alright, Amy's asleep," she said. "And I'm going to bed, so you two should probably leave now,"

Without saying anything else, she headed upstairs to go to bed. She didn't care what they did, if they got into an argument as long as they didn't have it in the house. When she was so caught up in her own thoughts like this, it was impossible for her to make light conversation with anyone, so it was probably just best if she went to bed and tried to get some sleep.

Sushi headed downstairs to get a glass of water, and then heard the sound of the front door opening. Amy wandered into the kitchen put her bag down beside the table and then walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Hey Sush," she said brightly. "How was your day?"

"It was good," Sushi said and was about to ask Amy about her day when the door into the kitchen opened and then Edward came in.

Sushi shut her mouth to stop herself from saying anything that she might regret, and besides, Amy must have invited him to their flat, she didn't look surprised at all that he was there.

"Do you want something to drink?" Amy asked Edward.

"No I'm fine thank-you," he said.

She desperately wanted to tell Amy what was going on then, she really didn't like keeping a secret from her, but she knew that she couldn't. Edward's eyes flicked to look at her and it annoyed her that she couldn't read anything from his expression, it seemed rather unfair that he knew what she was thinking and yet gave no indication of what he was feeling.

Amy was entirely oblivious to what was going on, she was busy sending a text message, her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth like it did when she was concentrating on something. Sushi really didn't think that she could handle this anymore; she made an excuse about wanting to go and get some work done, and then disappeared upstairs.

Sitting on her bed, staring at her door, she couldn't help but feel guilty. There was no way that she could tell Amy what was going on, she knew that she couldn't simply spill a secret like that. But she was her best friend; it just felt wrong keeping something this major from her, best friends were supposed to tell each other everything. Though in reality, best friends generally never had to deal with the threat of vampires, so this definitely was a special case. If Amy got into trouble, there wasn't anything that she could do, what use would she be against someone who had died in 1918 and had superhuman strength and speed? All she could do was trust Edward not to do anything that would hurt Amy, and that seemed like it was going to be rather hard to do.

She heard voices coming up the stairs and then laughter, and she was very quiet so that she could hear what they were saying.

"Wow, you always seem to be in the right place at the right time, don't you?" Amy was asking.

"Admittedly I almost expected you to fall going up the stairs," Edward said and then Sushi heard Amy make a sound of indignation.

"Despite what you think, you really aren't funny," Amy said, and Sushi heard Edward chuckle.

"I think I am," he said.

"Are you sure you don't mind doing this?" Amy asked, and there was the sound of a key turning in the lock, and then the bedroom door opening.

"I don't mind helping you with your work, so stop asking me that," he said.

They moved into the bedroom then and then Sushi could hear them talking, but she couldn't hear what was being said. So instead she turned her direction back to her studying, and tried to stop thinking about it. About half an hour later they walked out into the hallway again.

"So does that make sense now then?" Edward asked.

"Yeah definitely," Amy told him. "You have no idea how much of a life-saver you are,"

"I don't know about that," he said. "You had an idea what was going on, you would have worked it out by yourself,"

"I suppose…" Amy said slowly. "Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Of course," he said. "But be warned, I will answer it at my own discretion,"

Amy laughed then, she had no idea how many questions that he wouldn't answer. "Why do your eyes change colour?" she asked. "I mean, usually they're golden, but last week they were so dark they were almost black, and now they're back to that golden colour again,"

"Perhaps it was just the lighting," he suggested smoothly, he was a very good liar, but then he'd had plenty of time to practice. "Besides, your eyes change colour too,"

"What?" she asked, sounding confused.

"Different blues, they can be lighter or darker, sometimes kind of grey," he said. "It was just something that I noticed,"

"Oh," she said, sounding slightly taken aback.

"I can let myself out, you don't have to come downstairs," Edward said.

"Okay," Amy said. "I guess I'll see you around then, bye,"

"Goodbye Amy," he said, and then Sushi heard the sounds of the steps creaking as he walked down it, and then there was the sound of Amy's door shutting.

She waited about ten minutes before going to knock on her door, and waited until Amy called out before opening it. Amy was sitting on her bed, immersed in a book.

"Hey," Sushi said, going over to sit down on the chair at her desk.

"Hey," Amy said. "You didn't say much before, are you okay?"

"Yeah I just had a bit of a headache," Sushi said. "Needed a bit of a lie-down, I'm feeling better now though,"

"That's good," Amy said, smiling broadly.

"So why was Edward here?" Sushi asked, although she already knew why, she wanted to see Amy's take on the situation.

"He was helping me out with a problem I was having with microbiology, its so handy knowing a lab demonstrator," she said grinning.

"Where did you two run into each other this time?" Sushi asked her.

"Oh it was after my lectures, and Edward was done for the day too, and we just kind of ended up hanging out," Amy said. "Went for a bit of walk, somehow ended up going for a drive,"

"What exactly do you guys talk about?" she asked her, trying to sound casual.

"Oh, lots of things," Amy said, waving her hand around.

"Have you found out much about him?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Well no, not really, he usually manages to fend off my questions by getting me talking about myself,"

"Oh ok then," Sushi said, and then tried to change the subject, hoping it would remove some of the awkwardness from the conversation. "Have you got a new book?" she asked.

"Yeah," Amy said. "Picked it up today, I finished the first one in the series and had to read the next, they're really good books, I'm sure I've told you about them,"

"No I don't think you have," Sushi said.

"Actually, I think you're right," she said. "They're about vampires," Sushi must have have been giving her an odd look, because she laughed. "Don't look at me like that, I know it's kind of weird, but they're really good," she paused for a moment. "You know, I've come to the conclusion that there's something kind of cool about vampires. I mean unlike a normal supernatural being, who are immediately recognisable, vampires blend in. It's perfect, they just look like extremely attractive humans and so they don't have people running a mile when they see them. They can just blend in and lure their unsuspecting prey to them, it's very clever,"

"Yeah," Sushi said, a cold shiver running down her spine.

"But don't get me wrong," Amy said. "I definitely wouldn't want a vampire as a friend, they may be cool, but the danger is a bit too much," she laughed then. "I can't believe we're even talking about this," she chuckled. "Vampires aren't even real,"

"I guess you're right," Sushi said, feeling slightly ill as waves of guilt washed over her. This was wrong, keeping a secret of this magnitude from Amy, but her throat had closed up and she knew that she couldn't tell her, even if she tried to.

"Hey are you okay?" Amy asked her. "You don't look very well,"

"My headache's back," she said, barely managing to choke out yet another lie, her lies were becoming far too frequent for her liking. "I'm going to go back and lie down,"

"Ok then," Amy said, sounding a little concerned. "Hope you're feeling better soon,"

Sushi left the bedroom and went back into hers rather quickly, shutting the door a little loudly behind her and locking it. Sitting down on her bed, she put her head in her hands and sighed to herself. All she wanted to do was just say something; she was beginning to wish that she had never found out, that she had just stayed in the dark. It would be so much easier, having no idea what was going, that way she wouldn't have to worry about it.

Sushi let out a long low sigh and then practically fell back on her bed, covering her face with her hands.

"There's not much point in studying is there?" Jacob asked her. "You're clearly way too distracted to concentrate,"

Although they had already established that Jacob didn't need Sushi's help with his work apart from the occasional point of confusion, they still spent a considerable amount of time during the day studying together, when they didn't have class. Evenings was when Amy was around, so Sushi spent time with her then and some evenings Jacob hung around and they would sit around watching movies, playing on Amy's Playstation or whatever else they felt like doing.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," Sushi said.

"Ok fine," Jacob said and then shut his books and stacked them on the ground beside the bed and then did the same with Sushi's. "So do you want to tell me what's wrong then?"

"I don't really think I should talk about it," she said. "I mean, I don't even know whether it's really my business, whether I should be getting involved,"

"It's Cullen, isn't it?" he asked, and she didn't say anything. "I'll take that as a yes," he said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sushi asked him. "I know that it's not my place to tell Amy and yet I'm feeling guilty about keeping her in the dark,"

He was quiet then, and Sushi pulled her hands away from her face so that she could see the frown that darkened his face. "You just have to be careful," he said. "If you think Amy is in any more danger than she has to be, then you should tell her for her own safety,"

"But its not like I'm going to be able to help her," Sushi said. "Even if I do tell her, that's not going to prevent any kind of danger that she might be in,"

"Then come and talk to me," Jacob said.

She sat up and looked at him then, wondering what he could possibly do. Sure Jacob was extremely tall and very muscular, and probably could have held his own in a fight with almost anyone else, but these weren't typical people that they were talking about. He knew that, so it didn't make any sense that he would say that he could handle things.

"What can you do?" Sushi asked him.

"I have contacts," he said, and then frowned to himself, letting out a long low sigh. "Look, I don't know that he's actually a danger to her, he wouldn't intentionally hurt her, its more what comes from them spending time together,"

"What would that be?" Sushi asked.

"This world goes a whole lot deeper and gets a whole lot more frightening than you could ever imagine," he said.

"I don't get how you know all this," Sushi said, shaking her head.

"It's complicated," he said. "Some stuff went down back in Forks, that was where I lived in America,"

He had a faraway look in his eyes, and there was what looked like sadness there. Sushi wondered what had happened, why he hated Edward and his family so much. It seemed like there was a lot that she had to learn about Jacob too, he definitely had some secrets too.

She decided then that she didn't really want to think about it anymore, dwelling on things too much was wearing her out. Though when she was about to change the subject, Jacob was way ahead of her, and had already started talking about this new movie that had just come out and he wanted to go and see. There seemed to be this uncanny ability on his part to work out exactly what she needed and when, something that she was extremely grateful for. He'd sort of become like her rock over the last weeks, someone there that she could rely on, and now that she had to keep such major secrets from Amy there had to be someone that she could spill her guts to. Like she did so often, she wondered what he thought about her, she was definitely going to have to ask him one of these days, but it might have to wait until she got up the courage to do so.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!**


	6. Accident

**Hey everyone,**

**Got another chapter for you :) this one has an interesting twist hope you like it :) and again we don't own any of the original twilight characters **

**thanks for reading and let me know what you think :)**

**Sushi**

* * *

The Tuesday of the following week found Amy sitting at a desk in her Botany lecture theatre, staring very fixedly at the front of the room with a frown on her face as she tapped her pen against her left hand. Her brain was pulling a total blank, she was trying to come up with anything that might help her, but it wasn't working. Sitting back at the classroom, it was easy to look around at everyone else, who were either doing much the same thing that she was or were scribbling things furiously down onto their pieces of paper. This really wasn't fair, why the hell did she have to have two tests in two days? She had had a microbiology test the night before, and then the Botany test today. The first three questions she had managed to rattle off with relative ease, and now there was just one more and she knew the information was there and she just couldn't access it, which irritated her to no end. She saw something flickering down on the desk below her, but when she looked down there was nothing there. There was however, a strange tingling in the palms of her hands and she dropped her pen and just sat there, looking at them.

Then, without warning, bright flames appeared in both of her palms, and biting her bottom lip viciously to stop herself from screaming, Amy snapped her fists shut and then closed her eyes, trying to make herself wake up from the bad dream. She opened her hands again, but there was nothing there and she was sitting there staring at them when rather suddenly the smoke alarm went off, beeping loudly.

Glancing at the wall next to her, she saw that the curtain was on fire. She began to panic then tried, rather stupidly on her part, to will it to go out, but that didn't work and rather suddenly the chair next to her caught on fire as well, as the flames spread across the wall. It was then that she realised that everyone else had left the room. Then she froze and just sat there, unable to make her body move, sucking in deep sharp breaths. Acrid smoke filled her mouth and then she coughed and it was then she realised the room was full of the smoke; the flames were getting larger and larger. Somehow she made her legs work and stumbled out of the room and down the stairs onto the street.

She practically collapsed onto the sidewalk, coughing furiously and gasping for breath as she lay on the cold concrete. There was the sound of sirens nearby and she barely registered as someone turned her over and started talking to her. Then she was being helped up off the ground and walked over to the ambulance and an oxygen mask was put over her face and she sucked in the clean air. She began to feel light-headed then and before she could stop herself, she lost consciousness.

It was about six that evening and Sushi was sitting in the lounge, having a sit-down after getting back from a lab when the door opened and Andrea and David came in. They both had serious looks on their faces and David immediately went over to the table and grabbed his keys.

"I'll be waiting in the car," he told Andrea and then went out the door.

"Where are you going?" Sushi asked Andrea.

"We're going to the hospital and you're coming too," Andrea told her.

"What the fuck is wrong?" Sushi demanded. "Why the hell are we going to the hospital?"

"Amy's in hospital," she said.

Sushi didn't wait to hear anything else; she just got up and ran out the door and down the stairs to hop into David's car. They got to the hospital and then went to reception to find out where Amy was and once they knew, they headed up to her room. As they headed down the hallway, they heard Amy's voice.

"Can I go home now?" she asked loudly, Sushi guessed that she was probably talking to a doctor. There was a pause and then she started talking loudly again. "But I'm totally fine, it was just some stupid smoke, so what if I blacked out, I feel perfectly fine now,"

Sushi had heard enough, and burst into the room. "What are you going on about?" she demanded. "Stop being stupid and listen, being stubborn isn't going to help anything,"

Amy just looked at her. "It's nice to see you too Sush," she said calmly.

"What did you do this time?"Andrea asked when she and David came in the room.

"Um there was fire in the Botany classroom," Amy said. "Not my fault, not my fault. So now can I just leave this fucking hospital, I'm not sick or dying!"

She was still ranting loudly when the door opened and then Edward came in. He looked slightly confused for a moment and then stepped over to David.

"What's happening?" he asked him.

"Well Amy's just having a spaz, Sushi's trying to sort her out and I think Andrea is about to murder her," David said.

"No," Edward said. "Why is she in here?"

"I don't really know," David said, shrugging.

Amy stopped in mid-shout and then spotted Edward standing there. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Well I went around to your flat and was told that everyone had gone to visit you in hospital," he said. "Do you think you could perhaps refrain from swearing?"

"And I repeat, what the fuck are you doing here?" Amy asked loudly, completely ignoring his request.

"To find out why you're in hospital," he said.

"I don't know why I'm in hospital," she replied. "They should have already let me go home, I'm going away on Friday, there are things I need to get done,"

"Well you should listen to the people who know what they're talking about and stay here," Andrea said. "I'm sure anything you need to do can wait until the all clear has been given,"

"Fine," Amy said, and then folded her arms. "Alright get out, I'm sick of looking at all of you," she turned in the bed so that she was facing away from all of them.

"Carlisle, what are you doing here?" Edward asked rather suddenly.

Sushi suddenly remembered that there was a doctor in the room and turned to look at him. The first thought that went through her brain was that he was extremely hot, with blonde hair, pale skin and golden eyes.

"How do you know him?" David asked Edward.

"This is my father, Carlisle," he said.

It took Sushi a moment to realise then what that meant and she felt slightly disgusted by her previous perving thoughts.

"In case you hadn't already realised, I work here Edward," Carlisle said. "But what are you doing here?"

"Well Amy is a friend of mine," he said smoothly. "I was going around to help her with her microbiology work and then I found out she was in here so I came to see if she was okay,"

"Do you think you could all please leave me alone?" Amy asked loudly. "I'm tired; I'm going to have a nap,"

They all left the room then and moved out into the hallway, and then Carlisle shut the door into the room.

"Why did you put her in a separate room Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Because I'm worried," Carlisle said. "Something's got her really upset, she started screaming when she was in the ambulance and we thought it was best if we kept her away from the other patients,"

"Is she going to be okay?" Andrea asked, not bothering to hide her concern. "I thought it was kind of strange for Amy to get that wound up, normally she would just listen and pretty much do what she was told,"

"She'll be fine, I just want to keep an eye on her overnight and she'll be released tomorrow," he said. "So you three shouldn't worry about things and head home, Edward I'd like to speak to you for a moment before you leave,"

"So that's Edward's dad huh?" Andrea asked as Carlisle and Edward walked away in the opposite direction that they were heading. "I didn't expect him to be so young looking,"

"Edward, Alice and their brother are all adopted as well," Sushi explained. "Amy was telling me about it, Carlisle and his wife adopted Rosalie and her brother later on, that's why Carlisle is so young,"

"They must all be close, living together like that," Andrea said.

'Or they all have one massive secret that they have to keep hidden,' Sushi thought, but she wasn't going to say it. She wasn't going to worry about it; she was just happy that Amy hadn't been hurt, though if she was as disturbed as Carlisle had said, then something must have happened to her, hopefully it was something that she could just forget about and move on with things. There wasn't much that she could do for her currently, so she decided to take Carlisle's advice and head home.

Amy just lay in her bed for a long while until she was sure that everyone was gone and then she got out of the bed and gathered up her things, pulling on her coat and shoes. She was too freaked out to stay in hospital, not after what had happened. Although it was the most ludicrous idea, she was sure she was the reason that the fire had started. All she knew was that she couldn't stay in that bed, she had to get back to the comfort of the flat and her room. There was something wrong with her, and all she wanted to do was get away from all these strange people. So after taking a cautious glance down the hallway, she left the room, shutting the door carefully behind her. As she headed in the direction of reception and the main entrance, she tried to look casual; surely they could believe that she was just visiting someone. It worked, she didn't even get any odd looks and rather miraculously, she managed to get out of the hospital and onto the main street and then she started walking back towards the house.

"What are you doing Amy?" she heard Edward ask from behind her and she flinched, she had not been expecting that. He must have been talking to Carlisle and was just heading home, and it was just her bad luck that she would run into him.

"Shit," she said under her breath and then turned around to look at Edward, trying to keep her voice light and casual. "I'm going home; they let me out early,"

"I was just talking to Carlisle and he said they're keeping you over night," he said, she knew that he knew exactly what she was doing.

"Well there was a change of plans," she said.

"Get back into the hospital," he said firmly. "Now I don't know what's got you so upset and acting strangely, but whatever it is, it doesn't mean that you can just leave the hospital when you've been told to stay overnight,"

"No, there's nothing wrong with me, so why the hell should I have to go back?" she demanded.

"Because they have to keep an eye on you in case there is something wrong that isn't apparent at the moment," he said.

"I don't care," she said. "I'm going home," she tried to keep on walking, but then there was a cold grip on her wrist. "Why are your hands always so cold?" she asked Edward, who just looked at her. "Well it doesn't matter, its not like you're going to drag me back in there,"

"No I'm not," he said. "This way is much easier,"

Before Amy could even react, he lifted her off the ground and put her over his shoulder and then started walking back into the hospital.

"Let me go!" Amy shrieked loudly, ignoring all the stares from everyone that was in the hospital.

Despite her protests, Edward carried her right through the hospital to her bed that Carlisle just happened to be standing beside.

"Look what I found on the street Carlisle," Edward said, putting her down on the bed.

"Thank you Edward," Carlisle said. "I didn't realise that she was going to be so much trouble,"

Edward crouched down slightly so that he was at eye level with Amy. "And don't you even think about trying to run away before you're allowed to leave, because I'll know and I will come and drag you right back here again,"

"Do you have any idea how creepy that sounds?" Amy asked him. "You sound like some kind of creepy stalker,"

"Oh I realise that," he said. "But the fact of the matter is that I don't really care, all I care about right now is keeping you where you're supposed to be and for tonight, that place is in hospital,"

"There are some people I need to go and talk to," Carlisle said. "I assume that you two will be fine here,"

"Do you know what he's gone to do right now?" Edward asked her once Carlisle had left. "He's gone to inform the appropriate people about what has happened and to make sure that there's no chance of you getting off this floor until you're supposed to be released, let alone out of the hospital,"

Amy didn't say anything, she got back into the bed and lay down and stared up at the roof, trying to calm herself down and stop the panic that had built up in her chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she muttered, not looking at him.

"Why don't you want to stay in the hospital?" he asked her.

"Because there's nothing wrong with me," she said, and then started talking before she could stop herself. "I've never had to stay in hospital before, not since I was a toddler, and I'm freaked out about today and I just don't want to be in this strange place with all these strange people," She couldn't understand why she had just told him all of that, usually she preferred to keep her insecurities to herself, but with him it was different, even though they didn't know each other that well.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't considered that today might have left you feeling frightened," he said. "Would you like me to stay the night with you until you're released?"

She sat up then, staring at him, not bothering to keep the confusion off her face. "What?" she asked him.

"Well there's two beds in here, I'm sure that if I talked to Carlisle, he'd let me stay in here tonight," Edward explained. "I get the feeling that you might sleep a whole lot better having a familiar face around,"

"Are you sure?" she asked, feeling rather taken aback. "I mean, I don't want to inconvenience you or anything,"

"Amy, it's fine," he assured her. "I wouldn't be offering if I wasn't sure,"

"Thank-you," she said, and then just looked at him for a long moment. "Why are you doing this?" she asked finally.

"You know, even I'm not entirely sure of that," Edward said, a smile lifting up the corners of his mouth. "But I do know that for some reason I don't like it when you're upset, I much prefer it when you're smiling, so why don't I go and talk to Carlisle then?"

"Okay," Amy said."

"And don't you try escaping while I'm gone," he teased. "I don't want to have to have you restrained,"

"I promise," she said, laughing.

He left then and Amy couldn't wipe the smile off her face. His comment about wanting to make her smile had raised more questions than it had answered, but if he was telling the truth, then he was certainly doing a good job of it. The nervousness she had felt around him when they had first met seemed to be all in the past, now just being around him put a smile on her face. Amy wondered what it was about him, she had never met anyone that had made her feel like this before, she was going to have to figure out what made him so different.

As they had all expected, Amy was released from the hospital the next day, there were no complications or anything. She seemed kind of withdrawn after that, though there wasn't really a chance to ask her about it, on the Friday she left to go on holiday with the family. It was the mid-semester break, and so everyone got the week off, except for David, who got two. David and Andrea both didn't live terribly far away from Dunedin, and so they both went home for their breaks, while Sushi just stayed in the city for the week. Luckily for her, there were still quite a few of her mates around and so it was relatively simple for her to find something to do. What made the week even better was that Jacob wasn't going home either, and so they spent a lot of time together.

All in all, the week went by relatively quickly, and while there was still work that she had to do, Sushi was able to enjoy herself a lot as well. Amy seemed to be having a good time as well, although she was quite often staying in places where she couldn't get reception, she'd send the occasional message whenever she could. She was catching a 2pm bus from Queenstown on the Sunday, and Sushi offered to meet her later that evening at Dunedin's railway station, that was where all the buses coming into the city stopped.

Andrea had gotten back that Sunday as well, earlier on in the day, and so Sushi had been spending the afternoon with her. She also spent a lot of time looking at her cell phone and every time she got a text the anticipation began to build up a bit. Amy had told her that she was going to text when she was on the bus, so she'd know what time she was going to get back to Dunedin.

Eventually Andrea got sick of her looking at her phone, and decided to find out what time the bus got into Dunedin herself. The 2pm bus was supposed to get to the station at about half past seven and so they headed down to the railway station to meet it at that time. But strangely enough, the bus wasn't showing up, and after about half an hour Sushi was beginning to feel rather worried, she couldn't escape the feeling that something had happened. Once again, Andrea decided to go and do something about it, and went into the railway station to talk to someone about what was going on.

About five minutes later, she came out, and Sushi did not like the look on her face. "Apparently the bus was in an accident just outside of Lawrence," Andrea said. "They don't know what's happened yet, but he suggested that we should just go home and wait to hear something,"

Sushi just nodded and then they headed back to the flat. The whole way back, the feeling of dread began to build up, her instincts had been right, something had happened, and all they could do now was hope that Amy was okay and that they'd hear from her soon. Walking back to the flat seemed to take forever, and once they got there, Andrea turned on the radio and they sat there in almost total silence, Sushi listening to the music, but not really hearing it.

Then the news came on, and the bus crash outside of Lawrence was mentioned. Apparently the bus had run off the side of the road and rolled in a ditch. The fuel tank had been damaged and then a fire had broken out in the bus. They were having some trouble identifying all the bodies, but there were no survivors. Sushi just felt numb then, she didn't know how she was supposed to react, what she was supposed to do, and rather mechanically she stood up and simply walked out the door, down the stairs and driveway and onto the street, not really sure where she was going and not caring either.

After walking for a while, she decided that she needed to go and talk to someone and then walked to the residential college that Jacob was staying at, walked right up to his front door and then knocked on it. He opened the door and then when she saw him standing, watching her with concerned eyes all restraint she had disappeared and she burst into tears, throwing herself into his arms.

"Andrea told me what had happened," he said. "You left your phone at back at the flat; she figured that you were probably going to end up here. I was just about to go looking for you when you knocked,"

"I can't believe, I don't want to believe it!" she managed to gasp through the choking sobs.

She felt Jacob tense, but he still held her in a hug for a long while, only shifting so that he could shut the door. Sushi couldn't be sure how long they stood there like that as she cried into his shirt, but eventually she stood back, wiping her eyes and fighting back more tears. Sitting down on the bed, she looked at Jacob and then started when she realised that he looked rather angry.

"Jake?" she asked him.

He looked at her and then gave her a reassuring smile. "I have to go and do something," he told her. "Could you wait here for a while and then I promise that I'll be back soon,"

"Ok," Sushi managed to say.

Jacob gave her one last look, hoping that she was going to be okay and then left the hall. Without even hesitating, he broke into a run. He headed through the uni and the town and then up the hill to the house where the Cullen's lived. Running up to the front door, he smashed on the door, not caring if he was going to break it or something. And rather conveniently, Edward was the one who opened the door.

"What the fuck happened?" Jacob shouted at him. "You made a promise, and all it was was a lie!"

Edward just stared at him for a long moment. "No, that's not possible," he said.

"So are you going to tell me what the fuck you did?" Jacob demanded.

"I didn't do anything," he said.

"Then why the hell did Sushi show up at my door in tears," Jacob said. "Because Amy's dead and I know that you had something to do with it,"

"When you don't know what you're talking about, maybe you should just keep your mouth shut," Edward said his voice dangerously calm as he glared at Jacob.

"Hey, that's enough," Alice said, shooting out of the house and standing in between them. "This isn't anyone's fault, it was a bus accident, and the bus ran into the ditch just outside of Lawrence,"

"A bus accident?" Jacob asked.

"I highly doubt that," Edward said, disappearing back into the house.

"You shouldn't have said that to him," Alice said, the disapproving look she was directing at him making him uncomfortable. "That really wasn't fair,"

"I think I had good reason to think that he'd done something, after what happened last time," Jacob said.

"Despite what he thinks it wasn't his fault," she said coolly. "And he would never do anything that would hurt her," she paused for a long moment. "You have no idea what must be going through his head right now,"

There was the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway and then Edward stepped out, holding his car keys in his hand.

"I'm going to take a look at that crash site," he said.

"Is that really the best idea?" Alice asked. "Won't there be police around?"

"They'll leave eventually," Edward said. "They'll call it a night, start back up in the morning,"

"Edward…" she began, but he held up a hand to cut her off.

"I just need to do this Alice," he told her, and then went out the door past Jacob and headed over to the garage.

A minute later, the car came out of the garage, and pulled up alongside the house, the window rolling down.

"I don't know when I'll be back," Edward said. "If Carlisle asks, tell him I'll explain when I get back,"

"Hang on a minute," Jacob said. "I'm coming too,"

He expected him to object, but Edward didn't say anything, instead he just indicated for him to get in the car.

They drove out to Lawrence and then found themselves standing in front of the ruined remains of the bus that had been cordoned off to one side of the road. It was late enough that the police had finished their preliminary examination of the wreckage for the night; they were probably going to resume things when it was morning. Edward simply jumped over the barriers and then walked over to examine the bus. The bus was a blackened shell, the fire had raged through it. He had barely been looking at it for a minute, before he indicated for Jacob to come over. Jacob went over to where he was standing and then looked to where Edward was pointing on the lower side of the bus, where there were the obvious imprints where someone's hands had gripped the side of the bus and then flipped it over, throwing it into the drain.

"That was no accident," Edward said grimly. It was the first thing that he had said since Jacob had gotten in the car, they had spent the whole journey in grim silence, Jacob staring out the window and Edward staring fixedly at the road ahead.

"So someone threw the bus into the drain then?" Jacob asked, and he nodded. "Who would want to do that?"

"I think I have a fairly good idea," Edward said. "But I really hope that I'm wrong,"

Without saying anything else, he turned his back to the wreckage and then walked back and hopped in his car, turning the engine on, and then winding down the window.

"You'd better get in unless you want to be left behind," he said, and Jacob got back in the car.

They got back to Dunedin and after being dropped back at his hostel Jacob headed back to his room and found Sushi asleep on his bed. When the door closed, she blinked still red eyes and then sat up, looking at him.

"Where have you been?" she asked him, her voice slightly rasping.

"I've just been out," he said.

"You went to talk to Edward, didn't you?" she asked him. "He didn't have anything to do with it; it was an accident, a stupid bloody accident,"

She burst into tears again and Jacob went over and sat down beside her and pulled her into a tight hug. "It's going to be okay," he tried to reassure him.

"No its not," Sushi said. "How can you tell me that's its going to be okay when you know that its not?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :) Please review!**


	7. Revelations

**Hey everyone, **

**New chapter up yay :) there's a twist in this one hope you like :) let me know what you think :)**

**Sushi**

* * *

Later on that week and they were sitting in the lounge, David on his chair, Sushi and Jacob on one of the couches and Alice and Andrea on another. The mood was extremely sombre, no one really wanted to make any kind of casual conversation, it didn't really seem appropriate. Andrea looked over at Sushi, who was the main reason why she didn't want to talk, she didn't want to say anything that might make her cry again, since Sunday whenever she looked at her she noted her bloodshot eyes, she'd been crying a lot. There had been times where she'd had a good cry herself, but that was usually when no one else was around, she knew that someone had to seem strong for the rest of them.

It was the little things that made life the hardest, like not hearing Amy moving around in the bedroom above hers, not having her suddenly burst out in a random fact or start correcting one of them when they said something wrong. That had always been amusing, arguing with her when you knew she was right, but just doing it because she'd get more and more frustrated when you didn't listen to her. Sometimes Andrea found herself laughing rather than crying, which definitely wasn't a bad thing.

The doorbell rang then, and looking at David and Sushi, Andrea probably decided that it was best if she went and answered it. She went to the front door and opened it to see Edward standing there. He had a hollow look in his eyes that made Andrea feel rather uncomfortable. She didn't say anything; she just stepped out of the way so that he could come in and go through into the lounge.

"What are you doing here?" Sushi asked him, just as Andrea was shutting the door.

"I came to see how things were here," he said. "I was also wondering what was happening with the funeral,"

"We haven't heard anything about that," Sushi said, shaking her head.

"Then I'll get a hold of her parents, find out the details and then we can make arrangements," he said.

"We should tell the others," Sushi said.

Edward's phone rang then, and he answered it, and then disappeared upstairs, the door shutting behind them. Almost as soon as he left, the doorbell rang and David went to answer it.

"Surely the funeral would have been already," Jacob said.

"I don't think so," Andrea said. "It would take a bit longer than usual, considering the circumstances,"

The door into the lounge opened then and they assumed that it was David, so Andrea kept on talking.

"And surely her parents would get a hold of us to tell us what was going on," she said.

"What funeral?" a disturbingly familiar voice asked, after about a minute. "Did someone die?"

Four sets of eyes flicked to the doorway and then beside David, they saw Amy standing there. She was most definitely alive, though she had a number of healing scrapes and scratches, and she was leaning on a pair of crutches, with a full length brace on her leg. Both Sushi and Andrea jumped to their feet and stared at her, mouths open in disbelief. Amy looked rather confused; she clearly hadn't been expecting that reaction from them.

"Who died?" she asked again. "Guys, tell me what's going on,"

"Amy!" Andrea shouted and then ran over and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Um Andrea, could you be a bit more careful of my leg?" she asked her and then Andrea let go of her, and Amy looked at Sushi, who didn't say anything, and simply fainted.

When Sushi woke back up again, she looked up to see Amy peering at her with a confused expression on her face. "Are you alright?" she asked her. "You look like you've seen a ghost,"

"You're supposed to be dead Amy," David said loudly and Amy just looked at him with a frown on her face.

"What?" she asked loudly. "You all thought I was dead?"

"Yeah, the bus you were on crashed outside of Lawrence," Andrea said.

"Oh I never got on that bus," Amy said. "Probably a good thing too," she laughed to herself.

"I don't know if that's really funny," Jacob pointed out.

"Why didn't you get on the bus?" Sushi asked.

"Oh, because I fell down the stairs coming out of the motel, and managed to shatter my knee-cap," Amy said. "So one knee reconstruction later and here I am, ta-da,"

She waited for some kind of reaction, but no one did anything and Sushi just fainted again, but luckily she was still sitting on the floor so it wasn't so bad. Amy just stood there and nudged her with her foot until she woke up and got back up to her feet.

"Finished?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I think so," Sushi said, and then without warning, hugged her extremely tightly. "You're alive Amy, I love you," she said and then started kissing her cheek.

"Ah Sushi, knee, knee!" Amy said loudly and she quickly let go of her.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said, and then went and sat in the corner with a huge grin on her face.

"Does stuff like this happen around here all the time?" Alice asked from the couch.

There was the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and then Edward came into the lounge. "Alice, Carlisle wants to know if you're coming home soon," his eyes flicked to Amy then and his expression just went blank. "Carlisle, I have to go, something's come up, I'll explain later,"

When he turned off the phone and put it back in his pocket, Amy laughed. "So I take you're one of the people who thought I was dead," she told him.

There was silence as she waited for him to say something, but he didn't, instead he just stepped forward and kissed her on the lips. After he stepped away Amy just stood there with her mouth open for a long moment before speaking. The others just watched while the two of them stood there for a long moment and Edward lifted a hand to brush it along Amy's cheek, he looked like he was double-checking that she was really there.

"Okay," Amy said, her cheeks reddening. "Hi," she laughed nervously.

"Soooo…" Sushi said from her seat in the corner. "Pie, ay?"

"Wow," Alice said. "Didn't see that one coming, thought I would have,"

"Hey did you still want to go to the movies?" Andrea asked her.

"Okay," Alice said and they both left.

However David was now left in the room with Sushi, who had an almost manic grin on her face and also Jacob and Edward, the latter of whom was looking slightly confused and the former looking rather annoyed.

"Hang on Andrea, I'm coming to the movies with you!" he shouted and then ran out the door.

"I'm just going to get a glass of water," Amy said, and went over to the sink.

"Hey did you still want to do some Chemistry?" Sushi asked Jacob. "We'll go to your place since all your stuff is there,"

"Okay," he said, and they both disappeared out the door.

"Great," Amy said. "I come back from the dead and then they all leave, how wonderful," she paused for a minute. "Okay I think maybe its time to put my things away in my room,"

She pulled her keys out of her pocket and then almost immediately dropped them. Edward moved to help her, but she waved him away and then began to bend over somewhat awkwardly, manoeuvring around her crutches. Then she straightened back up and flinched as there was pain in her right arm. Dropping the crutches, she pulled off the jacket and sighed when she saw the red of blood seeping through the bandage on her arm, not far above her elbow. There had been quite a deep gash on there from her fall, and it had needed stitches, Amy figured that one of them must have broken and the wound opened up again.

Glancing up at Edward, she was about to tell him so when she saw the expression on his face. He looked like he was in intense pain, and had his hand covering his mouth and nose.

"Edward…?" she began feeling confused, but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I can't," he said shortly. "Not when it's your blood,"

Before she could say anything else, he disappeared out the door, his hand still covering his mouth and nose, like he was trying not to be sick. Amy was just left standing there in the kitchen, trying to work out his odd behaviour and decide whether she should go to the hospital and get her stitches looked at. But before she did anything, she was going to go and have a sit down; she was having a little bit of trouble processing everything that happened.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, she stared out the window and tried very hard to calm herself down, she was beginning to get slightly panicked. She must have been sitting there for about fifteen minutes when the door opened, making her jump and then she twisted around in the chair to see Carlisle coming into the room.

He stepped into the kitchen to pick up her crutches, which he propped against the kitchen table and Amy was about to ask him what he was doing there when he started speaking. "I was just heading home when Edward showed up and told me to come here, said that you were bleeding,"

"Yeah I think one of my stitches broke," Amy said, indicating to her right arm.

"That's what it looks like," Carlisle agreed, putting down the bag that he was holding on the table and then opening it up. Carefully unwrapping the bandage from her arm, he looked at it for a moment. "A few of your stitches are broken," he told her. "There's quite a bit of blood, how about I fix that up for you?"

A very short while later, and he had the wound on her arm re-stitched and bandaged up once again and was cleaning up after himself.

"Thank-you," Amy said.

"It's no problem," he said. "It's my job after all, fixing people up,"

"What's wrong with Edward?" Amy blurted out, unable to help herself.

"He has a few… issues with blood," Carlisle said, somewhat hesitantly.

"That's not just it, is it?" she asked. "There's something else going on, something that he's not telling me about,"

"Now, I don't think that it's really my place to be telling you about such things," Carlisle said. "I think perhaps you need to talk to Edward, but maybe leave it a day or two before trying to talk to him, he has some things he needs to deal with right now,"

"Okay," Amy said.

"You should get a good night's sleep, you've been through a lot today and you probably need it," he said. "And if you have any more problems, don't hesitate to go to the hospital,"

"I will, thank-you," she told him.

"Oh, and one more thing," he said. "I'm not sure that Edward would tell you this himself, but knowing that you're alive and relatively unharmed means more to him than I think you realise,"

Not sure what to say to that, she just sat there in stunned silence as Carlisle said goodbye to her and then left. She just sat there at the table for a long while before deciding that it was time for her to go to bed.

She didn't sleep well that night, despite being exhausted; she was tossing and turning all night. For some reason she started dreaming about the books she had been reading, about vampires with red eyes, pale skin, and sharp fangs dripping with blood.

Edward was there too, but instead of golden eyes, the eyes that looked at her were as red as blood, and the expression on his face was cold and calculating. He started walking to towards her, pausing briefly to wipe away blood from his mouth. Amy tried to move, but her feet were glued to the ground and she could only stand there while he walked towards her.

Just as he reached his hand out to touch her throat, Amy was woken up by pain shooting her right arm; she must have rolled over to land on it. She sat up in bed, pushing her hair away from the sweaty skin of her forehead, and breathing heavily, trying to quell the panic building up in her chest. Leaning over to her beside table, she shoved her headphones into her ears and then turned on the music quietly and concentrated on the lyrics, trying very hard not to think about anything until she felt tired enough to simply drop off to sleep.

It was hard getting out of bed and getting going in the morning, and especially hard getting around when she was still trying to get used to her crutches. She didn't come back to the flat during the day and instead stayed at university, buying her lunch there. Her lab started at two, and it ended up lasting the whole four hours, her knee started aching shortly into the lab and she was rather uncomfortable.

Finally the lab finished and she headed out onto the street with every intention of heading home, when she spotted a familiar silver car parked on the side of the road. Edward was leaning against one of the doors, looking as impossibly attractive as ever, but a cold chill ran down Amy's spine as she looked at him.

"How's your arm?" he asked her when she moved over to stand in front of him.

"Fine," she said. "Carlisle did a good job stitching it back up again,"

"Good," he said, and then they stood there in silence for a long moment. "We should talk," he said finally.

"Yeah," Amy agreed.

"Should we go for a drive?" he asked her, and she nodded.

Edward opened the door to the car and then took both her bag and crutches off her and put them in the back as Amy got in the passenger's seat. They sat in silence as he drove out of the city on the main road that headed towards Christchurch, Amy staring out the window at the scenery flashing past. She wasn't sure how long they'd been driving, following the main road when he turned off and drove for a short while until parking at a picnic spot on the side of a quiet road.

Without saying a word, Amy got out of the car and walked somewhat awkwardly to stand at the edge of the tussock, staring out at the white capped waves in the fading light. The sea had always been somewhat calming, listening to the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, the sharp smell of the salt carried on the wind.

"So are we going to talk or what?" she asked Edward, who was standing beside her.

"That's why we're here," he said. "I needed to get away from people,"

"Tell me what you are," she said. "I know that there's something going on; I just don't know what it is,"

"Have you ever considered what it would be like if the nightmares were real?" he asked her.

"What nightmares?" she asked him.

"The things that plague humans as they sleep, the things that lurk in shadows and in darkness," he said.

Amy had flashes of sharp fangs, blood-red eyes, pale hands reaching for her throat, but she kept her voice steady as she spoke. "I'm a big girl Edward," she said coolly. "I don't believe in fairy-tales or ghost stories anymore,"

"Maybe you should start," he told her. "There must be things you've noticed, things that don't fit,"

She thought about it for a moment. "I've never seen you eat anything," she said. "You have unnaturally cold and pale skin and strange eyes that change colour. Then the other day…" she trailed off

"Just say it," he said. "Say what I know you're already thinking,"

"No, it's stupid," Amy said. "It doesn't make any sense,"

"I'm a vampire," he said.

She laughed then. "Do you seriously consider me to believe that for even one second?"

Glancing at him, she saw that he had a stony cold expression on his face. "This isn't funny Amy," he told her. "I was going to kill you the other day; do you know how hard it was to walk out that door?"

"I don't believe you," she said, shaking her head.

"I can smell it right now," he said. "The blood pumping through your veins, I can feel the thirst burning my throat,"

"This is some kind of joke," she said, moving away from him slightly. "Well I can tell you now that it's not very funny,"

"This isn't a joke," he said. "Do you seriously think that this is something that I would joke about?"

"Just stop it!" she said loudly. "Stop saying things like that! I don't want to… I can't… it's not true…"

"I'm sorry," he told her, and she glanced over to see him staring out at the ocean.

"You're serious, aren't you?" she asked him. "I should be afraid of you, shouldn't I?"

"Yes," he said, and then she blinked and he wasn't there.

"Edward," she said, and looked around and saw him standing over the other side of the road.

"How did you…?" she began, but he disappeared from view then.

"You don't even have time to react, do you?" he asked, and she flinched and turned to see him standing behind her.

"You…" Amy stopped as he shook his head.

"Hard to comprehend, isn't it?" he asked her, and then disappeared from view again. Amy glanced around wildly and then heard him call out and she looked down towards the beach to see him standing beside a huge boulder that was as almost as high and wide as Edward was tall. As she watched, he sent his fist slamming into it and the rock shattered into thousands of pieces, shards flying everywhere. Then in an instant, he was standing right in front of her, wiping dust from the back of his hand.

She just stared at him with wide eyes. "That shouldn't even be possible," she breathed.

"You definitely believe me now, don't you?" he asked her.

It took her a long moment before she could find any more words, and then she decided to ask a question that was playing on her mind. She was certain that she wasn't going to like the answer, but she had to ask it anyway.

"What did you mean the other day?" she asked him. "When you said that you couldn't deal with my blood, are you the same any time someone bleeds?"

"No," Edward said. "Yours is worse, so much worse," he paused for a long moment. "Everyone now and then, one of us runs into someone like you, someone with blood that has even more allure than everyone else's , blood that is even harder to ignore than normal,"

"What usually happens?" she asked. "When they meet someone with that kind of blood?"

"It's different with all of us, different people appeal," he said. "It's incredibly rare, but I've never heard of it ending well,"

"Has it happened to you before?" she asked him.

"Once before now," Edward said, and she could see the look of pain on his face. "It was a girl; she was about the same age as you are now,"

"What happened to her?" Amy asked him, unable to bite back the question. "Did you…?" she couldn't finish the question.

"I didn't," he said. "I thought I'd never have to meet anyone like her again, that I'd never have to have that amount of self-control. Then you walked into that lab, and I smelt you and I felt like my whole world had been turned upside-down. Talking to you after the lab all I could think about is how easy it would have been to get you alone, you couldn't have done anything…"

"But…" she began and yet again he cut her off, this time with a bitter laugh.

"No Amy," he said, wagging a finger at her. "I could have killed you, and it would have been easy, too easy," he paused. "I've been designed for one thing, and that's hunting humans. Why do you think I look like I do? It's a lure, to draw you in close enough," he stepped around so that he was standing behind her, so close that they were almost touching. "But that wouldn't be necessary, there's no way that you could out run me, no chance of fighting me off, you aren't fast enough, strong enough,"

"You haven't hurt me though," she said.

"No," he agreed. "But that's only because I've managed to control myself, what would happened if I lost control, it would be over before you could even blink,"

Amy knew he was right and with her heart beating wildly, she took a deep shuddering breath, pushing her hands through her hair. "I can't deal with this," she said shaking her head. Then something twigged in her memory. "Jacob knows about you, doesn't he?" Edward nodded. "What about Sushi?"

"She worked it out," he admitted.

"You mean that she knew, and she didn't say anything to me?" she asked, and he didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. "I can't believe this; I just don't know what to do,"

"I should take you home," he said, and then before Amy could say anything else, he walked back over to the car and held open the passenger door for him. Despite the conflict inside her head, that gesture almost made her smile, that even after their discussion; he still held the door open for her, a perfect gentleman as per usual.

She hopped in and he shut it behind her, moving around the car to hop in the driver's seat and he turned the car on and then swiftly reversed onto the road and then started driving. The trip back to Dunedin was as silent as the trip out had been, Amy once again found herself staring out the window at the dark landscape, broken by the lights of the houses along the way and the other cars on the road. Just letting her mind turn blank would have made it all so much easier to deal with but as per usual, Amy couldn't let her mind go blank, she was the sorts of person who always had various thoughts whirling around in her head.

Once they reached the flat, Edward headed up the hill, probably so that she wouldn't have to climb the driveway. He helped her out of the car and grabbed her things and then they stood there in silence, just watching each other for some kind of indication of what might be going through the other person's head.

"I should go and get something to eat," Amy said. "Thank-you for bringing me home," As she said it, she realised that could mean more than one thing and from the tightening of Edward's expression, he probably realised it too.

"Goodnight," he said, and then turned and hopped in his car.

Amy didn't wait for the car to leave; instead she turned and started making her way carefully up the stairs. Once she got inside, she found that the lounge and kitchen were empty, so she organised herself a simple dinner, which she ate and then headed upstairs. She got up to the landing on the top floor just as Sushi and Jacob were coming out Sushi's bedroom door.

"Hey Amy," Sushi said. "Are you okay? You don't look very well, did something happen?"

"I can't believe you knew about him and you didn't tell me," she said, her voice sounding slightly numb and then, without another word, she walked into her bedroom and then shut the door behind her and locked it.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
